


Falling From Stars

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Odd Bits [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, Dimension Travel, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU OC...Normally the confident centaur would come to chat, but by the look of her, the old woman knew she had something more worrisome on her mind. She knew this was especially true when she saw the human infant, with a lightning bolt scar on his brow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fifteen Years Ago…In Another World

Excerpt From;

"A Wizard Guide: The Study of Alternate Dimensions"

As-Told By, Esther Skygazer

_As it happened nearly fifteen years ago, in Alternate Dimension, a strange happening caused three near orbiting worlds to collide. Of these three, two of the worlds -one inhabitable-and the other one barely touched by the phenomena- survived, the third- a peaceful and advanced world- was lost forever._

_However, on this third world was a scientist who foresaw these happenings… and the end of her world. In desperation she sent her only child through a portal, and to what she knew to be a habitual world… with the magic needed for one of her people to survive._

_This is a brief tale of the child that was sent to that world… and its connection to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, himself._

_\---_

* * *

A shooting star sped across the sky. It was followed by many others, but the heavens were not content to have mortals merely watch its starry show. They would have them join in its power and brutality.

As it had every five years, the other little planet shuddered, as it was forced to pass its larger twin sisters.

They pulled on her, threatening to pull her apart- or send her spinning off course. As the two twin planets fought, each willing to do anything to prove themselves better then each other. In what would prove to be a deadly gravitational game of tug-a-war.

But the other had something its sisters had none of, and it was this power it called on now, pulled from every life form- it shielded itself from the worst of the gravitational fits the giant sisters dealt each other.

Unexpectedly, one of the sisters stumbled; swaying away from the dance all three had played for longer then was remembered….

As was in her nature, the planetary sister who had not stumbled in their forever dance struck the other- and the other trembled from the might of the blow but did not sway off course.

The gigantic planetary twins collided, and in the confusion and chaos of it all… none, not even the other, noticed the late shooting star flung from one of her sisters and disappear.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

On this night of shooting stars- in an alternate world, an old woman watched the stars. She had silver-gray hair, and with fair unblemished skin, not even a wrinkle was upon her face. She could easily have been twenty, or a hundred, for she was the type to age slowly.

Her black as a raven-feather eyes studied the night sky, as the village people slept past these strange happening, and paid no mind to the universal happenings of this night.

The nearby villagers delighted in telling tales of this odd old woman, some said she was older then the Earth. Some said she wove ancient magic about the forest and village to protect them, this was true enough.

Some told that she was the very Earth, but none could deny she was older then their memories, she had just always been there. Oddly, no one had ever roused the village people against her and her strangeness. Nor would anyone ever dream of doing so. For what reason should they? After all, the old women rarely went into town, and hardly spoke, or did anything of any peculiar interest.

Tonight however, was different- though the universe paid no mind to the shooting star that appeared out of nowhere… she did- and followed its progress. As it happened, it crashed into the forest a few paces from her home.

Rising from her siting chair, and gathering her staff, she made her was to the crash-landed 'shooting star'… it was unlike anything she had ever seen. Crouching next to it, she ran her fingers over its heated, yet smooth, surface.

Without warning, the stone split open at her touch, and a _head_ made of light and color sprung from it, specking in soft tones and with watery eyes.

Though the old woman had never heard such a strange and musical language, she understood the unspoken message… take care of what the hollow-stone held.

Finally the head, and odd musical notes, faded. She looked down at a strange cry. The woman's eyes widened, to see what was clearly an _odd_ looking… child? - draped in silky black cloth.

Lifting the child out of the hollow stone, the woman made a circular motion with the staff. She, the child, and the hollow-stone, disappeared… only to reappear _in_ the old woman's hut.

Holding the infant to her chest, as the child made odd cooing and purring sounds- as if it was half-bird and kitten.

The old woman smiled at the strange thought, and patted the child's head, only to find the double pointed ears; carefully the woman examined the child.

The child's eyes was all one color, black- suddenly the color shifted from black into a green-blue. The old woman knew why, it was because the youngling had been scared, then curious- as most youngsters were.

The old woman ran her fingers behind the child's ear, to the back of its neck, five hardly noticeable skin folds. _As a fish has gills_ , the old woman thought, with some amusement.

The child waved its hand, and the old woman stuck out a finger, which the child, with much enthusiastic delight, grasped in a clenching grip.

The old woman's black eyes caught sight of the tiny webbing between the child's fingers and toes, though the child's hands and feet were alike of her own- indeed, the child even had the proper amount of fingers and toes.

The child lets out a cooing, musical laugh, as the babe shifts to be more comfortable in her arms. A furry appendage, a tail the color of a graying black, wraps around the old woman's arm. The woman chuckles, and tapes the child's nose, which crinkles up in dislike.

"What shell I call thee little one?" The old woman murmurs softly, the child coos, wriggles, and the old woman smiles.

"I think I shall call ye Adios…"

Somewhere else far away, a year old little boy- is set upon a doorstep by Wizards. A week later, his relatives abandoned him in a forest, as far away from them as it could be. _This_ forest in fact- and ironically enough, the old woman was given that youngling as well…


	2. A Week Later…

The old woman found that, the boy Adios… only ate vegetation. When offered meat, he refused it, not one to argue with the survival instincts of the young, she fed Adios only fruit, roots, nuts, and vegetables.

As she held him, Adios wriggled in her grip, and she let him down, to sit by the fire with the bits of toys she'd collected for him. The door was knocked on, in a way that she was most familiar with and made her smile, and she went to answer only to see Aswan, a centaur female.

Aswan was bronzed skinned, very fit, with a tanned-leather covering over her chest; her horse-half had an auburn coat with a black tail. She was the Honored-Mother of Hordi, who lead their Clan, the Fleet-foot.

Normally the confident centaur would come to chat, but by the look of her, the old woman knew she had something more worrisome on her mind. She knew this was especially true when she saw the human infant, with a lightning bolt scar on his brow, in her arms, which she was startled to see.

Centaurs as a rule, _avoided_ humans, to see Aswan with one meant strange things were afoot. As if to prove her right, Adios offered up a cooing sound, as a greeting. The old woman stepped aside to allow Aswan inside her home.

"I see you, be welcome Aswan." The old woman said softly, using the forest-manners (one reason the Black Forest did not welcome visitors was that they asked outright questions, which was both rude, and highly offensive, to most of the beings of the forest) to make her friend feel more welcome. Aswan shifted her forelegs, startled by the sight of Adios, the strangeness of him, but said nothing, though her blue eyes peered down at him though her auburn hair.

"One may ask, old friend, what manner of Strange-Child you have harbored among us." Aswan said softly, accusingly, for strange new beings were viewed as a danger, though Aswan would not ask anything directly.

"And one might wonder, what a Son of Adam, is doing in the arms of a centaur, of the Fleet-Foot, of the Black Forest." The old woman said, and chuckled, and gestured to the human babe Aswan held. Reminding Aswan, indirectly that she too had something of interest to tell her.

Aswan bowed her head, blushing lightly. The old woman merely patted her shoulder, and bent to pick up the fussy Adios. "I found him in a hollow-stone, that had fallen from the sky, most curious one would think. A display of magic showed this ones parent, who asked by way music, that in all my years I have never heard 'fore that day. Yet the message was clear to those who can _feel_ the emotion in music, it was to care for this babe. _He_ is called Adios, so says The Lady-Grandmother of the Black Forest." The old woman answered unspoken questions, told her intent, and reminded Aswan of her age and that the old woman did nothing without great thought.

"Aye, Lady-Grandmother, I too have a similar story of how I came about the babe, called Mars." The old woman nodded, and Aswan continued. "As you know, the Fleet-Foot Clan sleeps at the edge of the Black Forget, to guard and protect all within. This very night I patrolled with my son, and I saw a man, a mortal-without-magic, leave a magical babe behind, abandoned. Hordi may not be pleased, but I seek to raise the infant and seen him grown. It is time the Black Forest had a Wizard's aid, to aid our Lady-Grandmother." Aswan answered her questions, the old woman nodded, and standing before her wooden table, rapped the staff on the wooden floor, and a table of food was set for them.

Aswan kneeled her forelegs, unwilling to let the old woman bring harm herself, or the Strange-Child, on her behalf, just to let her stand while she ate. "Tell me why you have come to me then, child of the Fleet-Foot Clan." The old woman demanded, as she pressed her lips and the wooden floor suddenly grew into a _forest_ floor beneath her was soft moss and lush wild grass.

Aswan glanced at the old woman in a startled way, but felt safer when she saw her gently set the Strange-Child on the formally wooded floor. Following her example Aswan set Mars down to play with the Strange-Child.

All knew that the Lady-Grandmother would not allow _anything_ that might be a danger around younglings, as she had none of her own and guarded all fiercely.

Nor would she will anything of ill-fortune to happen to others in her home, for it was a Meeting Place. Such places were neutral to _all_ , rivalries and challenges, were forbidden to be acted upon here. The Lady-Grandmother's magic made certain of _that_.

"I seek to know of what humans eat. Of what this Son of Adam will need as he grows to be a Wizard." Aswan finally answered, after thinking long about just _why_ she had come.

"Children of Adam need milk for two summers, perhaps longer, and you need to be watching him carefully to ensure he does not get injured or sick. For his kind is frail. You may try to give him fruits, or roots, so long as they are mashed properly. Inform me if you will to do this. When he comes into his fully into Power, I will know, and seek _you_ out. He will be expected to train his gifts, and I am willing to teach him when the time comes… _if_ Mars wills it." The old woman finished, taking a sip of her tea, which was among the things set on the table.

"He will be." Aswan promised, and the two fell into a companionable silence. Sometimes commenting on the weather and what might grow next spring, and finally what each had done in the days they hadn't seen each other. Such peaceful chit-chat could have continued for hours… if not for the interruption that was soon to occur.

Mars lay on his stomach, as his 'mother' had put him, on the floor. He was staring at Adios, who cooed charmingly at him. Mars's big green eyes blinked, and his small hand reached out to grab a coal black… _thing_ , which was _long,_ and _rudely_ swaying about in the air near Mars's face.

It was only _natural_ that he grabbed it. After all, Mars _hadn't_ expected Adios to scream bloody murder about it.

But oh how he _did_ …

A piercing, shrill, _noise_ interrupted the old woman mid-sentence. It was followed by sheer _feeling_ , one of distress so thick you choked on it, and a pain bone-cutting, and _panic_ …

Aswan had never felt the urge stronger, to bolt and run, then she did that day. The old woman knew these feelings weren't _hers_ , and that lead her to the _impossible_ conclusion…

It was coming from Adios. Adios overwhelmed other peoples feelings, and _made_ them him feel his own. The old woman did the simple thing; she reached down… and tapped Mars's hand, which made him let Adios's tail go.

The sound of flesh lightly slapping flesh stopped Adios's wailings, for he was as surprised by the old woman's actions as Mars, and best of all… the feelings _stopped_ , which had been the point. Aswan gradually calmed herself; almost sheepishly she lay back down on the wood-made-forest floor.

After asking with her eyes if she could pick the Strange-Child up, Aswan did so, giving into her curiosity which over road her worry over the strange infant. The Lady-Grandmother brought the baffled Mars to her lap, holding him comfortingly; assuring him he was still loved. Aswan, seeing Adios's red-and-black swirling eyes and double-pointed ears, gasped with astonishment and carefully examined the child further.

The child's eyes had neither pupil nor whites, just the color of blood-and-black, which was now settling into a brown-amber. "One must suppose this means that he can give out most of his needs, wants, and desires. Perhaps that is why I have been craving carrots and mashed potatoes since entering your home Lady-Grandmother." Aswan guessed, allowing the child to rest against her bosom and play with her hair, while silently seeking the answer from the old woman.

"Yes, one guesses that this will be useful as no-one can understand his language, if indeed it is a language. Curious too, is that he has five folds of skin akin to gills behind his ears, webbed fingers and toes, and of course," The Strange-Child suddenly let out another cooing musical laugh, and as if he understood, allowed his tail, the color coal, to wrap around Aswan's arm. "A tail." The Lady-Grandmother finished with a small smile, amused by Adios's actions, despite the interruption. As was often the case, forest-manners did not apply to children, who could ask or do anything without being thought rude. For no child prospers without asking questions thought rude by forest-manners.

The old woman looked down at Mars in her arms. The name suited him; even she felt the danger–that-could-be that lurked in the boy's future. "Be wary about the human-babe Aswan, great danger follows him." The old woman warned as Aswan traded young ones with the old woman.

"It is why I call him Mars, Lady-Grandmother; the stars do not favor his future." Aswan assured her of knowing the danger, not just for the infant, but for those who were close to him.

The old woman stood, and Aswan followed her respectfully to the door. For there were no good-byes, and no outright dismissals in forest-manners, but hints and subtle word-plays to leave, most were picked up upon. Very old friends though they were (for Aswan had known the Lady-Grandmother since her childhood) when the Lady-Grandmother got up to dismiss you, you followed, or risked the forests wrath. For the Black Forests best interests lie with the Lady-Grandmother's.

As if sensing the mood, as he might very well be able to, Adios suddenly looked at Mars in Aswan's arms and his eyes suddenly shined a brilliant blue.

The old woman knew that it was love, for Adios had looked at her, and emitted the emotion a few times in the days she had taken him in. She felt then, a deep sadness sweep over her, and then an urge fiercely to protect and guard something, or some _one_ , and they were not her emotions.

It was obvious to old woman and centaur alike, that those feelings were Adios's toward Mars. They both knew then, that they would be seeing a lot more of each other. For both knew that Adios could, and would, demand to see Mars daily, by sheer emotion emission if necessary, even if the human _had_ grabbed his tail.


	3. Fleet-Foot

Aswan left with Mars dozing in her arms; she couldn't help but look behind her, taking in the Lady-Grandmothers cottage. It was all one ground floor, the cottage blending perfectly into its surrounds. The dark wood blended perfectly with the Black Forest's shadows, and the green vines running in a most uncontrolled manner over everything gave it a sense of wildness.

It was no wonder the villagers outside the Black Forest thought the Lady-Grandmother's cottage moved from place to place in the Black Forest.

The Lady-Grandmother's garden held herbs, which any creature could have, if they first gained permission from the dryads, who guarded both the Lady-Grandmother, and the plants in her garden.

One of those tree-spirit women watched her in plain sight. This one was clad in green cloth, a strap over her chest, and one knee-length around her waist, and it seemed to Aswan to be of autumn leaves. She was bronzed skinned, and had wild green hair. This was strange enough to make the centaur pause, long enough for the dryad to approach her.

"We see the Son of Adam, Honored Mother Aswan of the Fleet-Foot." A voice, that sounded as musical as the wind through the trees, said softly. Aswan and the dryad stared at each other, neither gave as they stared off, Aswan finally nodded indulging the dryad.

"I am Maia, of the Greater Trees." Aswan blinked at the dryad, surprised, the Greater Trees stood on the borders of the Black Forest, and moved as their dryads willed, protecting the forest just as surely as the Fleet-Foot Clan did.

"We of the Greater Trees, will the centaurs of Fleet-Foot Clan to know that the dryads _let_ the man-without-magic and babe into our forest. Know that if Fleet-Foot will not take him, we _will_ , for we seek to protect and guard him." Maia had said this as plainly as anyone who held to the forest-manners did, when they wished to get their point across quickly.

"He will be well cared for." Aswan promised, tensing slightly as Maia nodded, and approached as swiftly as wind, to stand face-to-face with her.

"You will be watched, _always_." Maia's eyes, the color of autumn leaves, warned and threatened her at the same time. Then the dryad seemed to disappear, with a whirlwind of autumn leaves, even though it was high summer.

Aswan relaxed only when Mars let out a small giggle. Aswan looked down, and for the first time wondered, as this 'Son of Adam' had leaf-green eyes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Osakis, Aswan's three year old girl-child, awaited her mother's return. She was chubby, but not unpleasantly so, with the black-leather tank-top it was hardly notable at a distance. Her eyes were the same blue as her mothers.

Her hair was a shade too brown to be called auburn, and was curly and wild besides, where her mother was long and tamable- most times. Her coat was the same dull-brown as her hair, rather then her mothers beautiful reddish-brown, but her black tail was alike to her mothers.

With her was an irritated Hordi, who looked nothing like either of them. He was the centaur version of an Adonis. Entirely muscled and fit, with astonishing blue eyes, a shade lighter then his mothers or hers, which _almost_ made them grey.

His hair was blond, and braided in the warriors knot, which looped the braids over his shoulders and ended at a knot at the back of his neck. His coat was straw-colored, the same as his hair, his tail was silver and braided.

Osakis suspected he used herbs and potions to get _that_ coloration, though he had always been this way. Bossy, and entirely too _certain_ he knew _everything_.

Osakis's thoughts drifted back to the Son of Adam her mother had taken to the Lady-Grandmother that morning. She had _liked_ him, that her mother had let her watch him (all by herself!) had nothing to do with that like… _really_.

But… as much as Osakis _liked_ the child, Hordi seemed to _hate_ him, with an equal disdain.

There had been an argument between her mother and him that night that had made sleep impossible, for _anyone_ , except perhaps the Clans greatest elders and newly born.

However clever Hordi was claimed to be, his mother was more cunning by far. She _knew_ that if the Lady-Grandmother accepted the babe, _no one_ would dare lay an ill-thought hand on him. Osakis was awed by both her mother's beauty and cunning, which seemed only to annoy Hordi even more.

But as annoyed and irritated as Hordi was, he would never harm his Clan or family, as he sought to only protect them, the Son of Adam was another matter entirely…As if summoned by their thoughts, their mother, with babe in hand (much to Osakis's joy and Hordi's reluctant acceptance) came into view.

Hordi noticed that his mother looked shaken, and his ill-feelings shoved aside, he went to her. Osakis followed him eager to see the Son of Adam again.

"Mother, I welcome you. Honored Mother your son would seek to know what occurred in the Lady-Grandmother's home to make you look so dazed." Hordi said softly, protective urges arising in him, as he and his sister walked to the entrance of the Clan's current settlement.

All centaur clans were nomadic, yet had set centaur territories; Fleet-Foot Clan had the largest territory within the Herds of the Black Forest, and the largest amount of temporary settlements within the Black Forest.

Settlements were, for the most part, the same for every Herd-Clan. Domed mud-brick shelters, where grasses were encouraged to grow, and the great canopied trees sheltered them from the harsh sun that could damage their skins and hides.

"The Lady-Grandmother has adopted a Strange-Child from the stars. The dryads seek to warn us that they watch our Son of Adam." Aswan told her son softly, so Osakis, who held Mars, wouldn't over hear.

Hordi was so stunned he stopped in his tracks, his mother and sister continuing on without him, he shook himself and hurried (though he would never admit to doing such a thing) after them. A Strange-Child was one, or both, of three things, a mix of species, a newly discovered people, or a magic-made creature.

"A Strange-Child from the stars… would be something to see." Hordi said, almost breathlessly, Aswan glanced at him amused at her son's antics.

"Indeed." Aswan said softly.

"Will she let us keep him mother?" Osakis interrupted as they entered the hut, and she carefully placed the sleeping babe in the secured hammock her mother had crafted.

"Yes, Osakis, we may keep him. The Lady-Grandmother's Strange-Child seems to have befriended him, despite Mars's tail-pulling." Aswan told her daughter, while giving her son something to think on, _besides_ the Son of Adam who was now her son, as much as Hordi himself was.


	4. The Calling of the Centaur Clan- Herds of the Black Forest…

Osakis admired Mars from a distance, as he was asleep, the babe was his fair skin, with bright-green eyes (when they were open), and already wild black hair. Her mother and brother had called a meeting of the adults.

Osakis grinned, they would hold a Naming Celebration, as they did when _any_ youngling was born and named. Mars had been, as far as the Fleet-Foot Clan was concerned, born anew into the Clan, when the Lady-Grandmother hadn't disapproved of him.

She was excited because, while all younglings of the Clan were warned to stay far from humans, they were curious of them. Now that Mars was accepted, and the only _safe_ Son of Adam, younglings would come to see him.

She could make friends with the younglings that were too shy to approach a First Daughter their age (as most of the others were grown in the Clan and the First Daughters almost always became one of the Honored Mothers of their chosen Clan) of an Honored Mother, _and_ the Clan Leader's younger sister.

While her brother _led_ the Clan, the Honored Mothers made the decisions, of when they left a settlement, or stayed for another moon-turn, or if the Clan would leave early in the seasons. In all the Clan-Herds the females ruled, while the males led for show, as they preferred.

Though the Clan Leader did have some power over who entered the Clan, and left it, but as Aswan had proved he could be overruled, even the Honored Mothers could be, when the Lady-Grandmother was involved, though she rarely was.

When it was needed, the Honored Mothers decided who would be the next Clan Leader. For every Honored Mother was the oldest, or most suited female, who represented their family in the Clan, and spoke for their interests.

Of the Fleet-Foot Clan there were fifteen Honored Mothers, all with two or three young. The Fleet-Foot Clan was not the largest of the Clan-Herds; it just had the most territory, for most centaur Clans were reluctant to venture to the edges of the Black Forest.

All this, Osakis knew, despite being only three summers old. Her mother had assured her there was yet _more_ to learn, but Osakis didn't know how there could be. All she really cared about was Mars was her official baby-brother, and others her age would be driven by their curiosity of him to come near her, thus enabling her to make friends. She hoped.

Aswan stood before the fifteen Honored Mothers of the Fleet-foot Clan, and her son. She knew nothing would happen to her, they could not drive her out of the Fleet-Foot Clan, against the Lady-Grandmothers wishes even they were powerless.

 _They are beginning to realize this, and it was high time for them to._ Aswan thought, her black hooves digging into the ground angrily. They had no right to call such a meeting, and Aswan could have chosen not to go, as was her right, but this concerned her and her family too much.

" Aswan, the Honored Mothers of the Fleet-Foot Clan see you." Noemi said softly, nodding her head regally to Aswan. Aswan knew she had been snubbed, if only slightly, for the formal welcome. Among the Honored Mothers, you didn't need to be as formal with the forest-manners as Noemi was being.

"I see you, Honored Mothers, and Clan Leader." Aswan answered, ready for her lecture from the others to begin, as it was the only thing they could do with the Lady-Grandmother siding with her.

That the Lady-Grandmother had let Mars into her home, and let him play with her newly adopted child, showed her approval of Aswan's actions.

No other proof was needed, as to ask the Lady-Grandmother to come onto Clan grounds would be a high insult to both the Lady-Grandmother and Aswan herself.

As it implied both that they doubted both Aswan's word, and that they doubted Lady-Grandmother's reasoning and competence. As a rule, one did not ask Her to go to _them_ , but went to Her themselves, unless the situation was dire indeed.

"It is interesting, that so much trouble can come from so small a babe." Aswan commented, telling them in the forest-manners formal fashion that they were being silly, and it was best if they backed down, and accepted the Lady-Grandmother's decision.

For if the Honored Mothers, and her son, continued to disagree with the Lady-Grandmother, no matter how subtle they _thought_ they were. All of the Black Forest, and perhaps even the Black Forest _itself_ would revolt against them, and cast them out, and using its own magic hide itself from them, even if they were inches from a tree of the Black Forest.

Such things didn't happen often, but it was not unheard of. They know that, Aswan was sure.

"The Herd-Cousins of the Forbidden Forest… bring news from _Human-Wizards_. A Son of Adam, with a lightning blot scar, has been…misplaced among them. It is interesting to note that your son, Mars, has that same marking, in the same place. More interesting that it is that same Son of Adam who seems to have made the Dark Lord into a spirit, _after_ having the Dark Lord's killing curse cast and hit him." Noemi told her, who seemed to be the elected voice of all of the Honored Mothers in this. Aswan was surprised and so she was tense, and then the Honored Mothers delivered the next piece of news.

"As the babe _was_ abandoned, thus casting doubt on the Wizard's claim that he is valued among them. We have called a gathering of the Clan-Herds of the Black Forest together. The Herd-Cousins of the Forbidden Forest do not know we may, or may not, have the Son of Adam they seek. The calling will be to see if we will keep it that way…" Hordi declared, not meeting his mother's blue eyes.


	5. The Black Forest's Human Village

-Earlier That Day, Not in the Black Forest- 

It was a typically foggy morning, for what would prove to be a not-so-typical day. A lady by the name of Ms Figgs; had recently been to her neighbors house.

That wouldn't be such an extraordinary thing, except perhaps that the Boy-Who-Lived, newly made hero of the Wizarding World, was missing.

Ms Figgs, after discovering this startling fact, she had, as quickly as could be expected (though it was far to late to do anything about this sad fact) wrote a note to the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, who was the boy's self-appointed legal guardian.

She sent the letter by owl, trusting in the Headmaster to tell the Wizarding World the horrible news. Never knowing he intended to do no such thing.

Dumbledore, before the letter had arrived, had been sipping his tea. Seeing Ms Figgs rushed scrawl, he had chuckled, thinking the woman would surely comment on how brilliant he was, and how Harry was getting along very well indeed with his Aunt's family.

Instead the news made him spit out his tea, curse, (something he made _sure_ no-one overheard him do) then quickly burn the paper. Got out another parchment, dipped his quill in ink, calmed him self (something he had learned early in his life to do) and in neat overly-careful words, told Ms Figgs not to worry.

And proceeded to lie very well to her; telling her his colleges had convinced him to let a Pureblood family take the Boy-Who-Lived in, and that he was sorry he had let her find out this way, and if she would forgive him his mistake.

This loose end tied up, he thought of whom in the Order he could trust with this mission, to find and retrieve the Boy-Who-Lived. In the week Dumbledore had put the boy on the doorstep, only McGonagall and Hagrid knew the boy had been at his Aunt's home.

No matter if Minerva disapproved, he knew she wouldn't go to the muggle home now that he'd made up his mind. And she'd be horrified to find the boy gone, and might even tell the Ministry, which was the _last_ thing Albus wanted.

Hagrid _however_ … He wouldn't be believed against the Headmaster, and he was loyal to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood, as he knew where Hagrid was, and it make far more sense to go to him. Hagrid hardly left his cottage by the Forbidden Forest in the summer except to do grounds work, and he was likely finished with those chores this late in the day.

Dumbledore hardly noticed the walk so nervous he was. He rapped on Hagrid's door, sending Fang barking, Hagrid likely knew who it was (who else could it be?) and with a muffled 'Back Fang!' opened the door.

"'Ello Headmaster, 'ow can I help you?" Hagrid asked, coming out of his cabin, as the Headmaster was clearly disinclined to enter. Dumbledore told Hagrid of the missing Boy-Who-Lived, and Hagrid's mission. Hagrid of course agreed.

Unknown to the both of them the Forbidden Forest had ears, and a centaur of the Forbidden Forest had been on his way to Hagrid's hut, to share news of the forest.

Upon hearing this however he decided to return to his Clan, and spread the word that the Boy-Who-Lived was missing, he was the only hope of slaying the shade of the Dark Lord after all.

For unlike the humans, the centaurs and other magical creatures, _knew_ that an infant could not totally destroy one who was so evil to divide its own soul, as the unicorns claimed (and they would know such things).

_-_ Outside the Black Forest, Human-Village-

So it was, that the news of the missing Boy-Who-Lived reached the Clan-Herds of Black Forest, but not the Lady-Grandmother who had _left_ the Black Forest (which was rare enough) to go into the only human-village the Black Forest allowed near it.

Adios was in the care of a family of sphinxes, and the Lady-Grandmother knew he would be safe with them, if any place was truly safe for her Strange-Child son.

Although, there was no fear of unwanted 'guests' wondering into the Black Forest, from the inhabitants of the Black Forest from the human village. The magic of the Black Forest stopped those who-were-not-to-know of knowing that the Black Forest was so close to the village.

The village itself had changed its name three times in the Lady-Grandmother's life; they had in their early history, found them selves forced to submit to a power that willed them to change it, then once because all the occupants had left and then came back -because of a great sickness, and the last because of a deep world-weariness.

It was called, Devil's End.

Its people numbered over a hundred in good times, and lower then fifty in bad, this was an in-between time so they numbered seventy-three.

They knew well of the beings, and magic, of the Black Forest, and preferred to avoid both, if at all possible. So they seldom talked of it to outsiders, for they _hated_ them just as much as they both were awed and frightened of the Black Forest.

The people of Devil's End were an odd bunch, loners except with each other, and skilled in tasks mostly forgotten by their 'technology advanced' world.

They would be shunned for this, if those people knew how to find them, but the forest warded them from this, (for magic did not bend to electric technology's will) and for the most part they were content.

Goods were _traded_ , and coins laughed at, a bar, a place of a disputable reputation, and an inn. There was no _store_ , only the weekend farmers market

There was a miller, whose family were also the town's bakers. There was the blacksmith and his wife the glass maker, whose twin boy an' girl were mechanics.

A seamstress who only worked on the week _days_ -she was an odd one, as she was one of the few who wondered _into_ town, claiming her car was stalled and cell (whatever _that_ was) didn't work, in the end she found she hadn't wanted to go back. Her husband was the leatherworker, and helped her make some of the finer garments for holidays.

The male veterinarian and doctor, who lived and worked together, but the people had seen stranger things, and they were valuable so left alone.

The rest for the most part were traders and farmers, anything the town didn't have, they traded for. Normal animal's died naturally in the Black Forest, and their furs and meat were worth more to the village then the Black Forest.

It was the Lady-Grandmother who brought them the pelts, for most had been gathered by the people of the forest for her, as gifts and things they didn't need.

It didn't tempt them to go into the forest, as the Lady-Grandmother openly used the Black Forest magic's among them.

She was as inconspicuous as she could be otherwise, green robed and hooded with black borders, and with sandaled feet. Her long grey-silver hair was held in a bun, and sharp raven-black eyes hidden behind glasses that let her see into shadows, read all languages, and know the truth, _always_.

With her staff of course…a staff which was engraved with mostly-forgotten runes, embedded with stones of power, and melded with a part of all the different woods of the Black Forest. Not to say, a _piece_ of wood from _each_ tree, but rather a _melding_ of every _type_ of wood in the _forest_.

When she got to the farmers market, she went to an open place, with the villagers watching she tapped the staff to the ground twice.

A giant mushroom, the likes of which was rarely seen outside the deepest and darkest parts of the Black Forest, sprung up from the ground willingly. Its firm hide served to display two of the many furs, which after taking her staff and tapping the tip on the hide of the mushroom, appeared, just as she had willed.

After awing (and frightening them), the Lady-Grandmother waved her hand, and an ancient but well-made rocking chair appeared out of thin air. She settled in and let the trading begin.

She would need clothes for human child and herself (and Adios), not that the Black Forest wouldn't willingly do so, they just didn't know _how_.

Besides it was far easier to just go into the village, awe the people enough so they left the Black Forest alone for another generation, and not have the beings of the Black Forest attempt to make fully human-shaped clothes.

The Lady-Grandmother spent two days at Devil's End, (the villagers had provided her with a shed, which would refill with furs every night, she promised, and so it was) and when she returned to the Black Forest…

The centaur Clan-Herds had gathered, and Adios had grown a head full of willful black-as-midnight hair (where-as, before, he had been bald, if velvety).


	6. Sphinx Riddles and Clan-Herd Callings

-Before the Lady-Grandmother left for Devil's End- 

The Lady-Grandmother had decided to visit the village at the edge of the Black Forest. For two reasons, one she needed new clothes for Adios, Mars, and herself. The boys were, for the most part, babes, and wouldn't need clothes for a year more. Although, Adios may very well, grow… _quicker_ then a normal human child.

The Lady-Grandmother hoped he wouldn't, for it meant one of two things. He would die years before Mars reached his middle ages, or he would live longer, and judging from the reaction he had had to Mars that might very well have doomed him.

None of this would be important till years from now, but it was something the Lady-Grandmother found time to worry over none-the-less.

Adios cooed comfortingly up at her, she smiled, and reached down to pick him up.

"Ah, small one, if only I could speck to that Wonder-Lady of yours…who might be so many things…" The Lady-Grandmother whispered to him, glancing in the direction of her bedroom- behind the barely noticeable door, otherwise a person might have mistaken it for a solid wooden wall.

Adios curled his coal-black tail around her hand, entwining his tail around her fingers. The Lady-Grandmother had found he could use the tail like a hand, picking up toys and food alike with it.

He hummed till his humming turned into a purr, and his ever-changing eyes turned a calming blue, that meant he felt happy and loved. It warmed the Lady-Grandmother's heart, and she decided to tell him of her plans, he might even understand them.

"I'll be going to a place you can't, small one, but some good friends of mine shall watch you while I'm away…I shall be back." The Lady-Grandmother swore to him, Adios squirmed, to tilt his head to look her in the eye.

She felt his confusion. He was a clever child, and had noticed the rising and setting of the sun had signified time for her. He put the image of them in her mind, and a question unspoken hung in the air.

"Three days, my Adios." The swirling of blue and black made her feel sorry for him. She knew she should have introduced the sphinx family to him earlier, so he wouldn't be so afraid, but they hadn't been able to reach her till this very day. She kissed his forehead, and there was a faint trill of… _noise_ … at the door. The Lady Grandmother stood, walked to the door, and opened it.

With the long manes of lions (manes only showed up on male lions…) it was hard, to near impossible, for the uneducated to guess at a sphinx's gender. In fact, their manes told truth, light blond or reddish was _female_ , and black or chocolate brown, _male_. So the ignorant presumed all sphinx were as female as their faces claimed, and children were _never_ seen by human eyes, so there were supposed to be a 'set number' of the sphinx.

How even wizards and witches could think this, and see for themselves it changed yearly, was not something the Lady-Grandmother cared to think of.

None the less they stood there, two powerful lion bodies, near vibrating with their excitement. Liam and Lea, crouched on her door, both had beautiful _feminine_ faces, golden cat eyes, and sharp teeth to rival a lions.

"A long night, a good day to you, old friend you be; where might the cub be?" Lea asked- far calmer then her mate, the question as strait-forwardly as her people got, in a musical voice one should expect from the sphinxes.

The Lady-Grandmother chuckled, amused and Adios cooed, apparently approving of his babysitters. The looks of wonder on their faces, and curiosity in their eyes, made her certain the two approved of him as well.

"We promise you, truly; this one is safe with us around." Liam murmured softly, carefully reaching out his neck to sniff at Adios. Lady-Grandmother knew he spoke truly, for it was against the sphinxes nature to lie, even if they loved riddles and tongue twisters.

"Soft skinned, no-furred, it is as we feared. Hold to our backs, or in our teeth, he must be." Liam said softly nuzzling the babe's tail, making the babe let out a cooing laugh. Lea and Liam blinked astonished lion eyes at him.

"He speaks well, and true; we'll need the use, of a leather sling, and a …leather dress for our teeth." The Lady-Grandmother gaped in awe, for she had never _dreamed_ the two would be able to _understand_ fully Adios's musical language, though she had hoped.

The Lady-Grandmother nodded her agreement, and summoned a leather sling with a flick of her wrist, one moment more had Adios in a dress, that was both loose enough for teeth and yet imposable for the babe to wriggle out of.

The leather protecting Adios's soft skin from their sharp teeth, the two left at a swift, ground-eating, pace, and the Lady-Grandmother started on her way to the village.

-Day One: Riddles of Music- 

The two sphinxes arrived in their den, to be greeted by their three fuzzy-furred cubs. With wide golden eyes they regarded, what, in a sphinxes mind -would be their new 'brother'.

For sphinxes brought only two things to their dens; food (which as Adios was intelligent- he clearly was _not_ food) and other, adopted, cubs.

In a sphinx, curiosity is in their nature. So it was no surprise to Liam and Lea that their cubs forgot their word riddle-loving ways to question their parents.

Of course, to most creatures' ears, their questions would have been nothing more then musical humming, and trilling high notes accompanied by occasional sweetly short ones. But for those who can't understand such talk, it went as follows;

"What's that, with tail, and sharp little ears?" The youngest of the trio asked, who was called Liao, as he sniffed at the leather-clad Adios. Indeed, Adios would quickly become very… _glad_ in the days that followed, that he'd insisted on the rough leather.

"Small ones, my young cubs, weeks old; 'tis a Star-Child, Strange-Child, you behold." Lea told them soothingly, nuzzling Mejia, her oldest, shyest, and only she-cub. Trig, the middle-cub, watched Adios in wonder and a little fear. If this was of the like of creatures outside their den, he knew he'd live a long life and not see everything in the world.

"In the far stars; be there more of his like?" Trig asked his mother Lea blinked golden eyes, lighter then his own, at him. And answered him simply, which made it grave matter indeed for a sphinx.

"He is alone." The cubs knew what this meant, in part, and grieved for him. Liam let Adios down, and they watched their cubs gather around the curious child of the stars. They were proud then, that their cubs would never abandon him, for the sibling-bond of the cubs of sphinxes, was rivaled only by the mating-bond of adults.

-Day Two: The Lady-Grandmother Returns- 

When they awoke to dawn, they saw a curious sight indeed. Over night it seemed the Star-Child cub had grown a mane of black hair. For the cubs, this only confirmed their suspicions of their adopted sibling being male.

For the two adults, who knew the ways of other creatures weren't their ways, it confirmed that the Star-Child was a special treasure indeed, and should be guarded all the more.

While their parents watched, the cubs played, and talked, with their vulnerable new sibling, for their parents had warned harshly them _not_ to bite at _anything_ that was not rough-leather.

Thinking this strange, but willing and eager to obey, they agreed. A game of brave-hunter and hard-to-catch prey was taken up. Mejia, Trig, and Adios were 'prey', and young Liao the 'brave-hunter'.

Mejia knowing Adios couldn't run as the cubs could, worked with Trig to help their 'baby' escape their brother, by biting into the rough leather, or using their paws to drag it and him out of the way just in time.

Adios found this all great fun, and put feelings of his happiness, and excitement, into the air. Like all fun things, this came too an end when their parents demanded they eat and sleep.

While the cubs had played Liam had hunted unnoticed, and brought back fresh deer-meat, the Lady-Grandmother had told them that Adios ate only fruit, so Lea had dug up some carrots for him.

With full bellies, and restful bodies, the cubs and Adios cuddled up together for warmth and comfort. Lea dozed, and Liam guarded them. Liam smelled the Lady-Grandmother long before she arrived, and had awoken Lea to bath Adios for her.

Much to the she-sphinxes distress, while the dirt came off easily to her rough tongue, he was scraped and scratched from the play that day. Adios sensed her stress and snuggled close, and Lea let out a soothing purr, reassuring the cub that she was not upset at him, and loved him still.

Lea half-dozed with the cub safely between her paws and chest, and the Lady-Grandmother arrived then with Liam to escort her, and smiled softly at the sight.

She noticed the new hair, and was surprised, but not overly so, as she knew the sphinxes hadn't done it. She noticed the scratches and redness, just as she noticed the tenderness the she-sphinx showed Adios.

The Lady-Grandmother, old as she was, was awed by the cubs trust in her and Adios, to sleep so close! It was something she hadn't seen in a long time. Lea awoke to her scent and nuzzling Adios, awoke him, and carried him by the rough leather to the Lady-Grandmother's hands.

"You did well old friends, my thanks for watching him." The Lady-Grandmother reassured them, when she saw their nervous looks. For sphinxes they had been downright gentle, just as it was against their nature to lie, and in it to be curious, sphinxes guarded their cubs more then any other treasure.

High praise indeed, for a pair of sphinxes to care for a stranger's youngling as one of their own, treasured cubs. For Adios it would be alike to having a second pair of parents, always ready to take charge, and that was what the Lady-Grandmother had been hoping for.

"A pleasure, a praise; take care of the cub, or we shall take him to do so." Liam warned her, and the Lady-Grandmother nodded solemnly, for a sphinx never spoke untruth when it concerned cubs.

So it was that the Lady-Grandmother came home, to hear from a dryad of the Greater Trees, news from the Clan-Herd gathering, and it's resolution.

-Gathering of the Clan-Herds of the Black Forest- 

For creatures of any kind, to gather in any great number, is a sure sign of changing times. So it was with the centaurs of the Black Forest.

They gathered in the Meadow of Greetings, where the ancestors of the centaurs had first camped those first days in what would be their new home; only to awaken to an encounter a horde of, the other, numerous beings of the Black Forest.

Since then it had been a special place for the Clan-Herds. It was their first home, and the place where the most stargazing and study was done. It was also a favored Meeting Place of the centaurs.

Just as with the Lady-Grandmother's cottage, no violence, or grudge could be held here.

Aswan, and her daughter Osakis, and adopted son, Mars, were to be the subject of speculations. While the Lady-Grandmother had approved of Mars, things had changed at the meeting of Fleet-Foot's Honored Mothers.

Where, it was learned, that the wizards and witches that shared their realm, were searching for a human infant, a would-be wizard, and one which matched Mars.

This was a matter for centaurs, which would wither risk all for a human child, or nothing. This would toss Aswan and Osakis out of the Fleet-Foot Clan, and abandon them entirely from the rest of the Clan-Herds.

Such a grim thing was rare, for it was reserved for the most criminal of the Clan-Herds, or those who went against a direct order from the Clan Leader or Honored Mothers of their Clan.

The Clan's were five, the Fleet-Foot, the High-Tail, the Spotted-Coat, the Silver-Manes, and the Mother-Clan.

Fleet-Foot's people watched and guarded the edges of the Black Forest.

High-Tail were for the most part, the scouts for unfamiliar territory, (even in the Black Forest there were such places) and travelers, for most of the seasons, save in winter, and they were the fewest in numbers for it.

The Spotted-Coat Clan was the most in numbers, and preferred the stars and sanctuary of the Black Forest.

Silver-Manes practiced greater magic's, and were the most open minded and the theorists of the Clans.

The Mother-Clan was the greatest in number, power, and children, and held most sway with all Clans, if the Mother-Clan rejected Mars, Aswan knew the fight was over.

There were a total of fifty Honored Mothers among the Clan-Herds. In this there would be two representatives of each, and the accused. It took a day for the Clan-Herds to gather for the Meadow of Greetings was close to all the Clan's settlements, and on the second day, the judging began.

Naomi and Lilith stood on either side of Aswan. Ten of the Honored Mothers of all five Clans, stood in a circle as was their costume, and after hearing Aswan's side would debate for hours; it was not till all were satisfied that they had spoken their minds that it would finish.

With six of the ten, still undecided among the Honored Mothers. Twenty-five dryad repetitive, one for each kind of tree (thus holding to their peoples custom) of the Black Forest, appeared inside the circle.

Much to the surprise of the Honored Mothers, although Aswan found she _wasn't_ surprised, when she saw the bronze-skinned, autumn leaf-clad, green haired, and fall-leafed eyed, dryad Maia among them.


	7. Dryad Tale and Promise

"Please, Honored Mothers of the Clan-Herds, hear us." A dryad with crimson hair, and eyes the vibrant yellow of fall leaves. She was darker then the rest of the dryads, her red-lips were pressed in a thin line as she regarded the Honored Mothers. She was clothed in yellowed leather, and it gave one the feeling of pleasant summer days.

"We will hear what the dryads will to say of this matter." A blue-eyed Honored Mother with silver hair and coat spoke for them, her tone was forceful and the other, younger, Honored Mothers didn't dare argue with her.

"This one is called Tillie, and wishes to remind all whom stand here today, that by our dryad nature, we are near forever. Save only if our trees die, and we have no seed of its making to plant anew. Or if we love a mortal." The crimson-haired and yellowed-eyed dryad- Tillie said, after she had nodded in reverence to the Honored Mother, who had let her speak.

"Nearly ten years ago, our sister Lily, left to learn wizard magic. She fell in love, and was thought lost to us." Maia continued for Tillie.

"Her eyes were summer-leaf-green. No human can have eyes of a dryad, so vibrantly leaf-like, although humans know it not. As over the ages, many of our kind have loved mortals, and bore them children, though they don't know it- will never know it." Tillie sounded saddened by this.

It wasn't that the dryads didn't _want_ to reclaim their lost children, and sisters, but when you loved a mortal, and were a dryad -you lost your tree, your immortality. And your children were cursed to mortal as well, mayhap long-lived, but mortal all the same.

So it hurt them as a whole, to find their sisters and children, then to loose them in what was only a dozen years, where you might have hundreds ordinarily.

"She, like those other lost sisters, bore the mortal a _child_. This child…unlike _any_ child before, that is ours in the first generation, is _male_." Maia murmured softly, by her tone the Honored Mothers knew the twenty-five dryads were clearly awed, and confused, by this but delighted all the same to have Lily's child among them in the Black Forest.

"He has her eyes, this child you argue right to have, or right to give to wizards…is _ours_. We, however, do not know _how_ to care for mortal children, as our ways are not _yours_." Tillie hissed at them, the trees seemed to shake with rage. The Honored Mothers flinched back, for to anger dryads was not a wise thing to do for one who lived in the Black Forest, nor anyone who lived near vegetation.

"So we let Aswan, Honored Mother of Fleet-Foot, claim him as her own. We let her know we would watch him, and take him among us if he was ill-cared for." Maia finished calmly, which seemed to calm Tillie, and the other dryads who stood around them.

The Honored Mother, who had spoken first to the dryads, glanced at Aswan, who nodded to show Maia spoke true. "This one did not have time to tell the others of her Clan, besides her son and daughter this warning, as the runners had been sent out for the Clan-Herd gathering already" Aswan admitted, not ashamed of not saying anything of it to anyone else. She had resented them doing this to her and her younglings.

"If the Clan-Herds worry over the safety of the Black Forest, or your own safety, know that you have the alliance of the dryads. Though us, you have the imps, pixies, fairies, veela, _and_ the hidden high elves. We will not let this forest fall, or your people, as long as Lily's child is here." Maia assured, it was a gesture the dryads did not make often, and the Honored Mothers knew this.

"We shall consider this at length." One of the Honored Mothers spoke. "That is all we ask." One of the twenty-five dryads among them said, though none of the Honored Mothers saw which. As if that had been some sort of signal, as one the dryads left, in a swirl of leaves of every color. As if, leaves of every season- of the same tree, of all the twenty-five dryads, had fallen among them suddenly and moved into the forest around them.

Afterward Aswan had been dismissed. Indeed the Honored Mothers discussed this at length, not stopping for food, till evening. In the end they come to one conclusion, to keep peace between the centaurs and the rest of the Black Forest's more…troublesome creatures, they agreed to the dryad's proposal.

They'd keep the babe among them, teach him healing, star-watching, archery, and their ways, tell him of his dryadic origins. The dryads, they knew, would want to teach the boy their ways as well later in his life.

In return, they would be protected, and a guarantee that the tree-folk would fight with them, instead of letting the wizards and witches claim centaur lands, before acting.

For what would be worse for magical folk, expecting an easily tamed forest, to have it rise up and resist them itself? It had been done before in the Forbidden Forest, and if ever wizards and witches came to claim the Black Forest, it would be found not be worth the effort for them.


	8. Snake Surprise

Aswan was grateful to the dryads, but after they had made the deal with the Honored Mothers, they were no where to be found, so she could not thank them. Perhaps that had done purposely, for she didn't know how to begin to thank them.

So Aswan had instead gone to were Osakis was babysitting Mars, under the watchful eyes of the rest of the adult females of Fleet-Foot.

 _And_ , Aswan thought amused, _a good portion of the younglings_. Osakis sat in the middle of a small herd of younglings, all watching Mars with wide curious eyes, as their mothers and older sisters watched with amusement.

"This morning he made water, and Momma had me change him!" Osakis exclaimed proudly, as some of the other younglings were over awed over her bravery. Aswan saw some of the mothers and older sisters of the youngling's chuckle softly in amusement.

Among the centaurs, younglings rarely took care of other _younger_ younglings, some of them had older, _adult_ , sisters to watch them, but never siblings close to their own age. For centaurs usually waited till their young were adult before having another, or adopting, as Aswan had done.

So Osakis was a rarity, and the other younglings well knew it. Aswan had known her daughter hadn't had other younglings to play with, and was glad they were drawn to the babe, and would likely befriend Osakis.

"Does he eat?" Asked a boy-centaur doubtfully, Osakis nodded.

"Yeah, he eats a lot! His food's all mashed up for him; Momma says we've got to find someone with milk for him, because the Lady-Grandmother says he needs one for _four more seasons_ , isn't that _strange_?" Osakis told them, and Aswan kept to the sidelines, watching how the centaur females took this news.

Most looked worried, as centaur younglings didn't milk for longer then half a season, before beginning to eat easy foods. While they might not want to volunteer for a human child, they knew the Honored Mothers had chosen to keep him, and all younglings were treasured.

No Clan took the possibility of a youngling's death easily, human or otherwise. Aswan had known that Centaur younglings simply weren't born often enough to let Mars nurse for a full season, so she had to find something in the forest both willing, and able.

So far, Aswan had made do with feeding him mashed foods, but he was already getting fussy, and weak. Aswan shook her head, and made her self known, stepping to stand among the younglings, who suddenly looked shy. She smiled warmly down at them, and Osakis stood, and walked to her hesitantly.

"Sorry Momma, I didn't…" Aswan chuckled and held up her hand, stalling her youngling's apologies. "It's alright Osakis; I'd be surprised to not find you among younglings, go on, I'll take care of Mars, you go play."

After patting her daughters head for a job well-done, she let Osakis run off to play with her new-found friends. Most of the elder sisters followed, while some of the mothers gathered around her, intent on asking some questions…

\--

Nagini, the once great and feared snake familiar to the Dark Lord, came into the Black Forest. She sought shelter and sanctuary, but most of all, not to be destroyed. For she knew, very well, what would befall her if wizards and witches caught her.

She had grown up in the Black Forest, so she knew who she had to find. The Lady-Grandmother…

The great snake only hoped she would let her live, if only to give birth, for Nagini was among the last of her kind…All knew that the Lady-Grandmother would rather preserve life, then see it wiped out entirely.

So, slithering on her great belly of scales, contracting and relaxing the great muscles that let her move, Nagini came swiftly to the Lady-Grandmother's cottage.

The Lady-Grandmother felt something strange…and oddly familiar, enter (or return) the Black Forest. She stood, and Adios blinked blue and black swirling eyes at her, for he had grown to adore her yet he felt her nervousness, and worried with her.

So leaning on her staff, she opened the door, and blinked at the sight of a giant serpent rising up to greet her.

" _Greetings… Lady-Grandmother, can shelter and safely be found in your great woods?_ " Nagini hissed, knowing that the Lady-Grandmother would understand, for she was gifted with the ability to speak to all creatures in the Black Forest.

"Your belly is big…" The Lady-Grandmother stated, disapprovingly, thinking the snake had eaten one of the inhabitants of the Black Forest without seeing her first.

" _I am with young, not food._ " Nagini contradicted softly, and the Lady-Grandmother nodded. "Let us discuss the terms of your stay." The Lady-Grandmother spoke, and moved aside, so Nagini could enter.

After a detailed lecture, (from the Lady-Grandmother) and promise to apologize to all creature she had harmed, (from Nagini) and quite a lot of talk about the weather in the seasons to come.

The Lady-Grandmother got Nagini's to vow to let Mars share her milk with her young when had her babies in the fall; in return she could stay with the Lady-Grandmother in the fall and winter.

Adios watched this, and though Nagini saw him, she 'said' nothing of his odd features as she curled next to the fireplace. The Lady-Grandmother sent a Call to Aswan, to bring Mars, and settled down in her chair, rocking and watching the Black Forest outside her window.

Adios sat at her feet, playing with a wooden 'horse', and watching Nagini with black-tinged eyes.

\--

Aswan felt the Call, and after getting her sons vow that he would watch Osakis, and see her safely home. Aswan informed her fellow Honored Mothers and left, to meet the Lady-Grandmother, with Mars cradled in her arms.

Aswan rapped on the door, and then when she heard the Lady-Grandmother call to enter, Aswan let herself in. The centaur spotted the giant snake, and fought her instincts not to rear and lash out.

"Nagini has agreed to nurse Mars come fall, when her children are due." The Lady-Grandmother told her in a relatively mild tone, considering she was in the presence of the familiar of the man who was the number one killer of magical beasts.

Aswan's first reaction was to deny Nagini access to _her_ child, the second was that the Lady-Grandmother must have been tricked or manipulated into accepting Nagini.

And the third- why, if either of them was in danger, was Adios calm? Aswan had _felt_ first hand what the child could do, if he was upset, or hurt. So, reluctantly, she forced herself to calm. Least she upset Adios with her emotions; he was already looking a little upset.

Aswan swallowed her pride, and grave fear, to answer the Lady-Grandmother's unspoken question. Which was quite simply- will you let Mars die? Or will you let Nagini milk him?

"One would think she could be trusted, if watched." Aswan answered reluctantly, knowing that she truly didn't have any other options, and all in the room knew that as well. The Lady-Grandmother nodded, relieved by Aswan's agreement, she did not want to fight Aswan over this.

It was bad enough Nagini know a human child was in the Black Forest, she would not be allowed to leave until the child was grown and at least half into his power, she would be killed if she even _suspected_ this child was the one who had destroyed her master.

They had until fall to find another nurse for Mars, until then, the Lady-Grandmother was going to ask a favor of her sphinx friends, as Lea was still nursing her cubs. As even she could see that Mars needed milk, very soon indeed…


	9. Approaching Mars

Enthralled brilliant-blue eyes watched a dozing Mars. For the moment Adios ignored the Elders and concentrated on the babe, the Warm-Thing whispered softly, of things; and rights and wrongs, and a world he was already beginning to forget.

That what he had done with the green-eyed babe was a Bond, on _his_ part, that if he had done it with another of his kind, it would be a life-long bond, and wouldn't be rejected. It could not be taken back.

As it was, he could only hope the babe would tolerate him; the Warm-Thing warned he could die if the babe rejected him, and what he had offered so carelessly. It also whispered of what _was_ ; these beings it had 'felt' were emotionally dead, for all that they acted on them, they did not understand them.

It warned that he would cease-to-be if he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and emotional negative tension was high, he would have no warnings of this except for thought-sense, and his own emotional throw-outs, a warning to them. Both were still developing, and would be for years to come, that he might not learn to control them, for there was no Elder of his kind to teach him.

That the Warm-Thing was the only teacher he could count on.

Now he sensed a tension between 'his' Elder and the Elder of his Bonded, and worried at it. He felt them, their minds, alien and sense-deadened. He put it from his mind, he needed a Bond, and even the Warm-Thing knew that, though it did not 'approve' of his choice.

Through this other-child he would learn their ways; how to think like they did, and have a 'shield' to this world. It would benefit the babe as well, any emotional damage could be healed between them, and he would have a confident in all things for neither could hide their mind from the other. It would be as if their minds, thoughts, and feelings were one; and would always be so, unless one of them died.

Sleepy green eyes blinked at him, and Adios, (for he 'knew' that was what he was called by the Elder) hummed a greeting at the babe. Who yawned, wide-mouthed, Adios glimpsed pink tissue and a toothless mouth. Adios opened his mouth widely, showing off his teeth, which he'd been born with- top and bottom incisors.

Green-Eyes fussed, and the Elders cooed over it. Adios let out a shill cry, alerted by Green-Eyes being upset and alarmed at the sudden image of a wild-black haired monster with blue eyes (that were turning suddenly black) being sent to him.

In his distress Adios glimpsed him self in the mirror, recognized it and Green-Eyes mental tormenter as one in the same, and whined, high-pitched, at the back of his throat. His Bonded saw him a monster? His emotions tolled like a sea storm.

He sent back himself, as he saw himself, and emotional reassurance, and calming. While shielding the room as best as he could from his feelings, sending out emotions was a deadly weapon among his people, only to be used in extremes, but how else could he warn those around him of his feelings when they were so sense-deadened?

He felt Green-Eyes startle at the sudden not-his image, and feelings, and held his breath, in his eyes black and blue were swirling alarmingly. If Green-Eyes were to reject this, question them, then Adios would loose him self.

Luck would have it that Green-Eyes, in the way of the young of his people, accepted this alien presence simply because it was one strange thing in an already strange world, what was one more to a child of barely a year?

Somehow Adios also knew Green-Eyes would not question it, until he found that there could be questions, which would lead to why everyone did not had the same bond they did, in this world. Questions, so long as they remained questions, not accusations, nor attempts at purposeful emotional harm, it would not kill Adios.

As if to check if this bond would work both ways, Green-Eyes sent an image of himself, and his Elder, and a girl-child and others of his Elder's kind, with feelings of care and loving toward them. Adios felt a stirring of jealously, but sent back his gladness and his own happiness with his Elder.

Green-Eyes startled him then, despite Adios attempt to hide the jealously, he held it, and sent it back to Adios with a question- _why_? It was a feeling the babe had never felt, till now.

He dwelled on it, until Green-Eyes cried out, upset at his sudden silence, and sending out apology feelings, want-back-please feelings, and even the hint of a thought- a promise never to question what was felt between them again.

Adios sent reassurance, and 'explained' in thought, he didn't understand his jealously either. Green-Eyes sent relief, and the thought of that jealousy was part of the longing that went into his wanting back Adios, something that may have been lost forever from him.

He cooed reassuringly, and sent comfort, that he would never leave Green-Eyes; he got the assurance of the feelings Green-Eyes sent back to him.

Suddenly his Elder reached down, scooping Adios up, and they set out with Green-Eyes and his Elder. Adios recognized this place from the warm memory of fur and tongue, and teasing teeth-in-leather and careful-claws.

His pleasant memories drifted to Green-Eyes, and a pleasant note hummed in the air, a greeting from the Elder who spoke to Adios, in his tongue, and went to his Elder to greet her.

: _Cub of mine, welcome back to me._ : He-Elder greeted gold-eyes flicking approvingly over at him, as he spoke to his Elder. : _Warm welcome too, bothers and sister well_ : Adios asked, he heard a pleasant purring, and assumed it was so.

Adios sent the image of Green-Eyes, and pushed his feelings of the Bond between them, with the thoughts so the He-Elder would understand. He did, and accepted it as one of the odd things of his cub. Adios was only grateful to have an Elder who knew of the Bond.

The Elders went to the cave, and Adios sent his reassurances and acceptance of the four found there to Green-Eyes. Mars send out the feeling-question of _safe_? –and what are they? Adios was troubled at the thought-questions. _Safe. Elders._ He assured Green-Eyes, with the feeling of trust to these beings.

Green-Eyes sent wary acceptance, and Adios was relieved. The cubs of the She-Elder were nursing, sending out feelings of warmth and love. His Elder, and his Bonded's Elder set them beside the cubs. There was a feeling of expectancy, and Adios and Green-Eyes were confused.

: _Nurse-cubs, brings health and true strength._ : The She-Elder sang to Adios comfortingly, and he understood, and bent to her velvety-warm fur, gaining assurance of their safety by the feeling-promise of her deadly strength and savage protection of her cubs, which she thought of both of them as.

He was lulled to half-sleep, by the willing offerings of love and sibling bonds. Green-Eyes, finally understanding, followed in Adios's example.


	10. A Promise from the Darkness

They gathered in a clearing, wildflowers bloomed underfoot, and the Greater Trees shaded it, reaching higher at the urgings of their dryads –to keep this place hidden.

Bellow the promised allies of the dryads, veela clustered together at the edge, their unearthly beauty clashing with the clearings own; yet the fairies who walked among them fit in only too well.

Imps, disliking their surroundings, had pooled their magic to create a shallow swamp in the shadowed parts of the clearing. Pixies hummed in anger at the disregard of their natural environment, but did nothing, as this was not the time to engage in prank wars with their cousins.

The high elves, of which there are three kinds; those that live in the highest of mountains and northern tips of the world– where snow and ice are both their protection and a death-dealer.

They have hair the color of newly fallen snow, or of the golden sun, with glacier blue eyes, and pale skin, with leaf-ears. They preferred clothing made of the warmest fur- they specialized in star-gazing and the magic's of the high elves.

Those of their kind that preferred the desserts, and seas abandoned beaches, were clothed in cream-colored togas. Black haired, dark golden or black skinned, and with black or golden eyes- their ears had sharper points then their northern counterparts.

They were by far the most reclusive of the high elves, and carried flutes or reed-pipes, loving all forms of music.

The wilder looking by far carried bows and arrows or deadly spears, wearing loincloths and sashes across their chests and little else. They were the hunters, and warriors, of the high elves. With untamed hair that varied in shades of brown and red, and eerie green eyes.

They inhabited the ancient jungles and deeper forests of the world, and naturally hated humans the most, as humans destroyed their homes daily- and nature, which they loved and protected with their lives.

They disliked the clearing in general, and stood among the trees with the dryads. They were the high elves who lived among the dryads in the Black Forest, and had protested the right of a half-human to enter the forest, but in the end they had bent to dryads will.

All the races the dryads had named among the centaurs had arrived, yet there was a hush to the air; as if they waited still for another.

So it was…

There was a slivery peel of laughter, like a wind chime on a winter day, and out of the darkest part of the clearing an Immortal- a _daemon_ now stood. Slanted ears, alike to the high elves, but orange-red hair, and blood-red red lips upon ivory skin, with blue-on-black eyes, by human standards she would be in her late teens.

Her apparent age was the lie; she was ancient, older then all daemons; of Near-Immortal or Immortal's power. She was the Mother of Blood and Shadow, called Lady-Shadow, or Lady-Blood, by her creatures; to all others she was simply Mother-Darkness. It was she, and only her, the Black Forest's live creatures dealt with when they wanted council of the night's creatures.

"You called, and I came, as our treaty demands. Where is my friend, the Lady, whom you ignorant creatures call Grandmother…?" Mother of Blood and Shadow asked with a sneer, but meaning all of what she said. Though she knew already that the Lady-Grandmother was not among them- that they, the Near-Immortals, thought the Lady-Grandmother was either not aware of this gathering (which was foolish to think), or she was- and simply did not act against it (far more likely).

"We ask two things." Maia began, though all the beings watched the Mother-Darkness with wary eyes. The High Elves fingered weapons, though they knew they wouldn't do any good against an Immortal.

"Oh? Only two…" The Mother of Blood and Shadow mocked, none the less motioning for Maia to continue, which she did, hesitating only a moment more.

"The first, a promise from the Darkness, that none of you or yours will harm a boy with a lightning bolt scar on his brow- for he is _ours_." Maia told Mother-Darkness, who tilting her head to the side _looked_ inside the dryad of the Greater Trees of the Black Forest and saw the truth in her words, and wandered at it.

"A _boy_ born of a Spirit of Nature and a Son of Adam, how very _interesting_ …If you agree to let one of my Dark One's guard him; you have what you seek." Mother-Darkness murmured softly, already thinking of the Dark One she would send, the others glanced among each other uncomfortable with the deal, but Maia nodded her agreement- and that was all that was needed to seal the deal.

She reasoned that one Dark One to watch, or kill, was better then a dozen. Maia was too subdued to continue, dealing with Immortals whither they were 'daemon' or simply 'powers' took _something_ from the dealer, even a Near-Immortal as dryads were.

"The second -that when, in the future, the boy goes up against a Dark Wizard, you won't interfere, and none of your sons or daughters will choose sides…" Tillie spoke, after a glance at Maia. Mother-Darkness chuckled, it wasn't a pleasant sound. Tillie, and the others seemed to shy away from her, and Mother-Darkness sneered.

"That is above your station to ask of me; for there is _nothing_ you can offer to keep us at bay." The Mother of Blood and Shadow announced, and was about to turn around- when the Lady-Grandmother appeared. Mother-Darkness paused, startled, and nodded respectfully to her.

"Greetings Lady Mother-Darkness, your bargaining done this night?" The Lady-Grandmother asked, and the forest's magical beings shied away, ashamed to be caught.

The two were different; Mother-Darkness with fire-color hair; the Lady-Grandmother with silver-gray. Mother-Darkness with blue-on-black eyes, and she with human eyes, save that they were blacker in color then any mortals. Despite this there was sameness about them. This was that they were both Immortal, and ancient as the earth they walked.

"Not quite, I think…" The Mother of Blood and Shadow answered, knowing why the Lady-Grandmother had appeared; the Lady-Grandmother leaned heavily on her staff, a small smile on her lips.

"If not then, we have a bargain to discuss." The Mother of Blood and Shadow blinked at her slowly, and gave the Lady-Grandmother a mischievous smile.

"Truly…?" There was eagerness in her tone, and the Lady-Grandmother nodded. Both knew why Mother-Darkness was excited, a bargain between Immortals was power for the winning side, for an Immortal was bound by their word to another Immortal for however long the deal lasted. Sometimes years, sometimes ages, sometimes eternity.

"The deal is this; pick no side over the other, give no power to either, let the battle be fought the mortal way; in return, ten years from now I'll seal my power until the battle is passed. What say you?" The Lady-Grandmother said, paying no mind to the gasps of horror from the forest creatures. Mother-Darkness smiled, and nodded.

"Your bargain is done." The Mother of Blood and Shadow murmured, and then looked to the magical creatures surrounding the small clearing. "Ignorant, I named you, but fools ye truly be. To let the Immortal of Forest and Magic fall to save you from the Dark? Fools indeed…" Mother-Darkness laughed again, this time high enough to make them cower, and she left them. The Lady-Grandmother hadn't flinched, but only sighed, and left to her cottage, the magical creatures too ashamed to beg forgiveness or say a word among each other.

By morning they had left, save Maia and Tillie, who stood side by side in the Fleet-Foot woods; waiting for the Dark One the Lady Mother-Darkness had promised.


	11. Guarding 'Dark One'

Excerpt From;

"A Wizard Guide: The Study of Alternate Dimensions"

As-Told By, Esther Skygazer

 _When one thinks to travel beyond our dimension, it is_ imperative _to consider the only known_ Dimensional Travelers _. I speak of the beings known only as Immortals, interestingly all known three are female._

 _On the Earth there are currently three Immortals; one for the_ Natural Order of Life _(Lady-Grandmother of Forest and Magic), One for the_ Darkness that is Death _(The Mother-Darkness of Blood and Shadow), and one for the_ Beyond _(The Maiden-Traveler of Crossroads)._

 _These beings are not living people, and their ways are not ours; many a fool has used a magical weapon on one of them (mostly on 'Mother of Blood and Shadow') - and suffered dearly. We know more about what they_ are not _-then what they_ are _. The Immortals are_ not _of Earth, though they claim to Guard what they take their names from._

 _Deep research into early mythology shows they are indeed_ Immortal _, for there are mentions of beings of great power since our beginnings. Merlin called them '_ his three accursed mothers' _; of his father we know nothing. If they were truly his 'mothers' no one has confirmed; as no one has asked them._

 _The-Boy-Who-Lived, and Adios (the only other confirmed_ Dimensional Being _), have said some version of this about them on many an occasion; "Always be polite, but never bargain with them- it never ends well._

_\-----  
_

_By morning they had left, save Maia and Tillie, who stood side by side in the Fleet-Foot woods; waiting for the Dark One the Lady Mother-Darkness had promised._

They stood as impassive and enduring as their trees, the only differences were such as one might find between an oak and a pine, obvious, but sameness in the smell, and spirit of earth. It was a part of them, for they were dryads, and their vulnerability was in their trees, yet in this form- they knew they were vulnerable too.

"Should we warn them? Or let the Dark One explain?" Tillie whispered her voice fading like a summer storm, so quickly, so only Maia would hear her. Maia tilted her head, reaching up to flick a green lock of hair off her ear.

There was a silence for a time, and it was expected, a dryad did not answer -or ask a question- without great thought of the repercussions. They had to do this, for if they made a wrong choice in planting their young hamadryads, perhaps too close to a rival-tree of their nature, too far from the protection of the elder dryads, or too clustered among other hamadryads, the result would be the wasteful death of a youngling.

As there were so few dryads left in the world, such a mistake would be, not only wasteful, but deadly to their people. So they took their time, and waited, because dryad could only have one hamadryad a decade …and a hamadryad took a hundred years to become a dryad. So time, they had a plenty, for the First-Eldest had died only recently, and as for the Second-Eldest of their kind, she had walked the earth in its beginnings with the First-Eldest.

"It would be amusing, I think, to see a Dark One explain to a Clan of our centaurs that is there to _protect_ and not harm…" Maia stated dryly, a gleam of amusement in autumn eyes, as they glanced to, and met, Tillie's equally amused golden-leafed eyes.

"Indeed…"

\--

TheMother-Darkness of Blood and Shadow walked in her nature, the shadows, and her home alike to the Lady-Grandmother's was made up of the things she was entitled to.

That is the Lady-Grandmother lived in a forest of _magically_ flourishing _nature_ , and was Guardian to those things, and those that lived within. The Mother of Blood and Shadow lived in the elements she Guards; so her _home_ can be described in this way…

A cavern, endless, and pathless, great stalagmites and stalactites miles long (and tall) appear suddenly from out of the shadow that is alike to fog. The ceiling and floor of the cavern is the same; the appearance of the night sky - of the bright stars and beautiful colors of nebulas.

If you can image such place, then prominent in it is the silence. You can hear- and your voice will echo for nothing in this place is to be kept from others; but all things you do, like walking and breathing are hushed, as if smothered by a blanket of shadow.

The Mother-Darkness does not walk alone in this world. Here are the Near-Immortals who send dreams, some pleasant, some terrifying, rare are the prophesy dreams that we _remember_ \- though they send those to; as warnings.

There are also three trolls, a few giants, a clan of dwarfs, a family of goblins, a _least_ a mated pair of every species of dragon, the last of the shadow-beings, a horde of every kind of daemon from around the world; packs, clans, and prides of all the different were-beings including the _changelings_ who were the ones who had 'given' the were-beings their changing abilities…and no few about of vampires from all the different sorts of mythologies and lore's; in short this was a collection of the darker natured mythical creatures of the world.

This place was _ancient_ ; and if you can think of two things that have always been since humans have walked - one would be this place. The Mother-Darkness did not create this place- just as the Lady-Grandmother did not create the Black Forest.

Here also are the monsters mortals know; and some they do not.

The Mother-Darkness knew you could walk forever in this place and not go anywhere; for to go anywhere here, you must have a destination in mind. The Mother-Darkness _wanted_ and _needed_ to go to the Dark One she had in mind; so she arrived fairly shortly.

"Ah, the noble Lady-Shadow… looking for little ol' me? Or are you wandering the caves again…?" A boyish voice teased, her amused blue-on-black eyes caught the creatures yellow ones. He was a child, and a cross between a changeling and daemon, rare, one of a kind- and deadly.

From his daemon mother he was a Near-Immortal; in his natural from he got glowing silvery skin, black bat-wings, a forked tail, slanted ears, talons- and horns- and cat's eyes; gold-amber with slanted pupils. From his changeling father he could become anything or anyone at a whim, he also had his father's trickster-nature and from both his urge to protect younglings.

"Looking for you puck-ling, I've a job for you." The Mother-Darkness' voice was amused, and warm, something that would have frozen most mortals in shock. For a monster, they thought, did not feel.

"A…job…?" The boy-looking being sputtered, in half disbelief, half annoyed. The Mother-Darkness chuckled, and the boy pouted.

"Well what sort of job am I to be subjected to? Cleaning an old woman's hut? Tricking a nasty boy down a well? Letting a foresters axe find a knee instead of a tree? Well Mother? What will it be?" The boy had obviously 'resigned' himself to a task, and his voice had grown more eager the faster he spoke, until he near vibrated in excitement.

"Nay, you are to raise a babe." The Mother-Darkness spoke, and there was a silence deeper then the mere quiet of the caverns. "How long will it be?" It was not a boy's voice now, nor was he eager; it was the voice of a sullen man.

"The deal was thus; _a promise from the Darkness, that none of you or yours will harm a boy with a lightning bolt scar on his brow_ ; and mine _let one of my Dark One's guard him; you have what you seek._ " The Mother-Darkness whispered, like a dieing wind. The feeling of cold indifference was little like a chill in the air.

"Are you bargaining for _our_ lives now?" He hissed, and the amber of his eyes flashed in rage.

"Never fear, the dryads didn't notice the loop, so I will tell it to you. As long as you 'guard' him, and the both of you are safe. When you cease to do so; then the barging is done. A simple matter as these things go, fools mortals and Near-Immortals sometimes are." The Mother-Darkness explained seeking to calm her Dark One.

"How old is he?" The 'Dark One' asked, interest in his voice again. "Mere babies, both he, and the Lady-Grandmother's son." Mother-Darkness of Blood and Shadow said softly. The creatures amber eyes softened.

"Very well, I will play your Guarding Dark One." The Mother-Darkness nodded, thankful, and smiled as the changeling-daemon took shape. He was beautiful, as the dark one's of the Mother-Darkness often are; he took the form of the dessert kin of the high elves; golden skinned, amber eyed, slanted eared (with a silver stud, and a black crescent earring both in his right ear) and dark hair braided in with feathers and beads. His clothing was of dusty-colored pants, and an embroidered black vest. He wore no shoes, his nails were sharper and deadlier then the high elves were, and he did bother to hide the sharper canines of his daemon mother.

"Good luck puck-ling."

He bowed; whether it was mocking, or sincere, was unclear. None the less he grinned mischievously, flashing fangs, and disappeared.

 


	12. The Arrival

_He bowed; whether it was mocking, or sincere, was unclear. None the less he grinned mischievously, flashing fangs, and disappeared._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

…Only to reappear in the home of two centaurs (a little girl one; and a male) and no sign of the babe with a lightning blot scar- only to be promptly knocked out before he could utter a word.

The Fleet-Foot Clan was in a panic, and it was no wonder the forest elves had been summoned so quickly, by the Honored Mother's of the Clan, to guard the Dark One who had appeared amongst them in the form of a desert high elf.

As the wild haired warrior elves were able to sense their true kin, despite a Changeling tricks- they knew the intruder wasn't one of their kin. He was held in the centaurs' version of a holding cell. It was a wide hut made of thick mud-brick; the daemon was bound by silver – which the high elves had brought.

Two of the warrior elves and two centaurs (Hordi, Aswan's son among them) stood guard over the unconscious Dark One. Hordi had sent for his mother, who was with the Lady-Grandmother's Strange-Child among the sphinxes with Mars.

Osakis, who had been with him when the Dark One had appeared - had been checked over by a Healer, and then let loose among the other children of Fleet-Foot. Thus was how the news of the Dark One had spread so quickly.

The high elves _might_ have brought up the chance that this Dark One was the one who was bargained for by the Lady-Grandmother and Dark-Mother to the Honored Mothers of Fleet-Foot then, when things were starting to settle- but they weren't given the chance.

Because, the Lady-Grandmother had arrived- and was flanked by two upset looking dryads- Maia and Tillie who had seen how things had gone so wrong (as a Dark One could be killed by metal shaped by fire- and silver was a more dangerous element, being pure in nature) and had at once gone to the Lady-Grandmother.

The Lady-Grandmother had at once ordered the high elves to remove the chains, and without explanation had gone into the hut and started healing the young Dark One.

When the Lady-Grandmother had announced in the night that she had to leave, Aswan had not questioned her.

The Lady-Grandmother had explained that something of significance was to occur after the Clan-Herd Gathering, and that it would be better if Aswan watched Mars and Adios (who they called 'their' Star-Child) with the sphinxes Liam and Lea, among their three cubs Mejia (shyest, and only she-cub), Trig (the middle-cub), and Liao (the youngest).

The cubs had welcomed Adios, and consequently Mars - warmly, and Aswan, while nervous of the predators - trusted that being a friend of the Lady-Grandmother would mean her and Mars's safety.

While Lea nursed her cubs, and Mars and Adios, Liam had explained to Aswan that sphinx milk would ease the little ones into sleep and build upon the cubs' sibling-bond.

Aswan had seen the wisdom in the Lady-Grandmother's plot to keep Mars and Adios safe by making them 'siblings' at a young age, to some of the most deadly magical creatures.

It would also explain the pregnant Nagini's stay. Nagini's kind were among the most loyal of snakes, to their Masters they would go against their very natures.

For a sibling, or parent, or their children, they would go against their Masters willingly. It was a strange logic, but it was why they weren't amongst the Dark-Mothers' ranks.

Of Nagini, she had followed the Lady-Grandmother and was sunning herself not very far away from the cave. Night passed swiftly, and Aswan had begun to wonder at dawns light if she should take Mars back to the Clan.

None the less she stayed, until while searching for food- one of the forest elves approached her. Their wild appearance and fierce stares had always a nerved her, none the less, like the dryads and the centaurs they were protectors of the Black Forest- and in those matters to be trusted explicitly.

The one who had approached her was tanned and had wild dark-red hair. His eyes were fierce green, and he had approached her with staff in hand unnoticed, a high compliment to his training indeed. He bowed, not taking his eyes from her, and addressed her.

"Honored Mother Aswan of Fleet-Foot, your son, Hordi has sent for you." The tone was soft and as musical as one would expect form a high elf, but there was an undertone of command. Aswan nodded, wary, and told the high elf to wait while she went to gather her things.

Although this was false, and the high-elf likely knew this- fore she had brought little with her when the Lady-Grandmother had called, the high elf let her return to the sphinxes.

Aswan went to check on Mars, and gain the sphinxes promise to watch out for him while she was away- they seemed insulted that they wouldn't, but promised none the less.

Aswan swiftly returned to where she had left the high elf waiting, and they quickly returned to Fleet-Foot. She found it – and in less danger then she had feared. The forest elf seemed almost puzzled by this, none the less; Hordi approached her once she had assured the safety of Osakis.

Hordi knew well not to interrupt his mother when her instincts demanded she check her youngling's health first- then the Clan second. No male- or intelligent being got between a mother and her youngling.

Aswan upon learning a Dark One was amidst them unexpectedly, and had appeared before her son and daughter first- wasn't prepared to see the Lady-Grandmother caring for a Dark One.

"Lady- Grandmother, what is the meaning of this?" Aswan asked, putting forth command in her voice- and hoping the Lady-Grandmother had good reason for this 'madness', as some of the Clan was calling the Lady-Grandmother's actions.

"Ask your dryad allies, they asked for his assistance." The Lady-Grandmother murmured her attention on healing the fierce burns of the Dark One.

The two dryads looked faintly uncomfortable at having the whole attention of an Honored Mother directed at them. Maia and Tillie glanced at each other, and decided they'd best explain to the Fleet-Foot Clan.


	13. The Truth of Adios

 

"Honored Mother Aswan, we request the presence of Hordi and the other Honored Mothers of Fleet Foot before we tell you all there is." Maia suggested, seeing the wisdom in this Aswan agreed, and had Hordi (who had followed her) go to gather the Honored Mothers.

The Honored Mothers arrived shortly, though they were uncomfortable to be near a Dark One. Tillie cleared her throat, and Aswan noticed that the high elf from before was with them.

"As you know, we promised you protection. However, without the alliance of the Dark- Mother, our protection is worth little against the wizards and witches- if they come in force." Tillie began, Aswan frowned, but before she could question the dryad Maia continued.

"So we, and our allies we named among you, Called for the Mother of Blood and Shadow, and she came. We made a deal with her for Mars. She shall not harm him- nor allow her kin and kith to, as long as he," Maia nodded to the Dark One the Lady-Grandmother was healing, "guards the child." Here Maia swallowed, nervous, for the Honored Mothers did not look pleased- although they likely saw the reason behind it.

In the Black Forest, where wizards would have accused the dryads and their allies of Dark Magic, such a thing- while frowned at, was viewed as acceptable. For it was with such a deal that the Lady-Grandmother had used to protect them in the ages past.

Before the Honored Mothers could demand answers, the Lady-Grandmother interrupted, having finished with the task of healing the Dark One, who watched them with wary golden eyes.

"Then I, Honored Mothers of Fleet-Foot, dealt with her in an Immortal's way. The bargain is thus - The deal is this; _**She** shall pick no side over the other, give no power to either, and will let the battle be fought the mortal way; in return, ten years from now I'll seal my power until the battle is passed._ " The Lady-Grandmother did not look dismayed at this, even as Maia did not meet their gaze.

"The battle, you should know – is against a Dark Wizard, Mars will meet." Maia murmured the Lady-Grandmother placed her hand on the dryads shoulder, and squeezed.

"While I would have preferred to deal with the other Immortals in my own way- perhaps this is for the best. The other Dark Ones will not go against one of their own." The Lady-Grandmother said softly, and the Dark One among them stirred, disturbing all but the Lady-Grandmother.

"True enough, Lady Immortal of Forest and Magic, and I will protect and Guard the child, as long as the bargain between you stands." The Dark One stated, flicking his dark hair onto his back.

"What, Child of Darkness, is it you wish to be called among us?" The Lady-Grandmother asked, he tilted his head back, and his amber eyes gleamed in the darkness of the hut- and all save the Lady-Grandmother throttled the urge to back away from him.

"Rojori, Lady-Grandmother, is what I name myself." A flicker of a smile crossed the Lady-Grandmothers face. "Then, welcome Rojori, to the Black Forest." The Lady-Grandmother glanced at Aswan.

"If you will, Rojori, I will bring you Mars, if you stay an awhile here." The Lady-Grandmother asked, Rojori grinned. "But of course, Lady-Grandmother." She nodded, and leaning on her staff, closed her eyes – and disappeared.

Rojori bowed to Aswan, somewhat mocking. "So you are the Honored Mother who broke to care for a human." He tapped his chin, and Maia narrowed her eyes at him.

" Aswan's Mars is ours as well, Dark One, for he is in part born of the Spirit of Nature." Rojori looked surprised at Maia's announcement, and those around him were encouraged, for it meant that as a Dark One he did not know all – as some rumors suggested.

"Truly? That is remarkable indeed…" Rojori the Dark One murmured. The Lady-Grandmother returned shortly, with Mars in one arm and Adios in the other. The Dark One knew that like the Mother-Darkness, the Lady-Grandmother did not truly need the staff for her magic to work – it only served to make others more comfortable around her.

His gaze was drawn to Adios. He looked up at the Lady-Grandmother with a raised eyebrow – he knew she could sense the bond between the two, the Lady-Grandmother only winked. He throttled the urge to sigh – and rested his eyes for the first time on Mars – his true change.

"A Child of Mortal Flesh and Spirit of Nature, and Wizard…I see now why Mother of Shadows struck the deal…" Rojori said absentmindedly, Aswan reached for Mars, and the Lady-Grandmother let her have the child.

"It's too bad the Immortals are bound not to partake in this war." Rojori said, this time he did sigh, and get glares. The Lady-Grandmother chuckled, and her dark eyes glanced at Adios.

"Ah, but there are two Immortals left yet- the one who is before you – and the second who wanders." The Lady-Grandmother revealed, making Rojori eye Adios again- this time looking for the signs of an Immortal-to-be.

"He is an Immortal?" Rojori's tone betrayed his doubt. The others gathered amidst the two listened, for Dark Ones were as close as the natural world allowed one of her own to become an Immortal. The Lady-Grandmother merely nodded solemnly.

"He shall be- yet his Power has not yet chosen its Nature, and will not until he comes of age." The Lady-Grandmother allowed, and Rojori frowned at her. "That confuses me. What is left between you three?" The Lady-Grandmother chuckled softly.

"Of these Powers, _Beyond_ , _Order of Life_ , and _Darkness of Death_ , what is left? Think Dark One, and the rest of you." The Lady-Grandmother muttered.

"The Elements…" Maia whispered, awed. The Lady-Grandmother nodded a vague smile on her lips.

"Adios shall be the Son of the Elements. We three Immortals know this, and know in ten years time he shall gain his powers- as I lose mine till the war between mortals is done." The Lady-Grandmother revealed.

Rojori snickered. "So now there are four Immortals now…grand. Do those of the Elements know?" The Lady-Grandmother waved a hand at Maia and Tillie, and the high elves surrounding them. "Ask them, they know better then I." Rojori raised his brow at the tree of Elemental Nature.

"We've known since Adios' arrival. Thus why it is most imperative that his bonded, and our Mars, are safe until his Power finds its Nature, and he grows into it." Maia murmured, sparing a fond glance to the two babes.

Rojori grinned, and glanced at the Lady-Grandmother. "You realize they have put me in charge of the next Immortal. No wonder the Mother of Blood and Shadow was so pleased…" He giggled, high pitched, and gaining alarmed looks from those around him.

"A Dark One, guarding an Immortal's bonded. Won't the Maiden-Traveler will be pleased..." Rojori purred, and the Lady-Grandmother shook her head, amused, and left them – the dryads and forest elves quickly following her, least the Honored Mothers cornered them again.

So the centaurs had little choice but to grow used to Rojori's presence within the Clan - and for the first time in centauries a Dark One lived amongst the Fleet-Foot to protect one of their own.

Five years passed as peacefully as they could have hoped for, then disaster stuck Fleet-Foot…


	14. Unlucky Seven

_"'Ello Headmaster, 'ow can I help you?" Hagrid asked, coming out of his cabin, as the Headmaster was clearly disinclined to enter. Dumbledore told Hagrid of the missing Boy-Who-Lived, and Hagrid's mission. Hagrid of course agreed._

_Unknown to the both of them the Forbidden Forest had ears, and a centaur of the Forbidden Forest had been on his way to Hagrid's hut, to share news of the forest._

_Upon hearing this however he decided to return to his Clan, and spread the word that the Boy-Who-Lived was missing, he was the only hope of slaying the shade of the Dark Lord after all._

_For unlike the humans, the centaurs and other magical creatures, knew that an infant could not totally destroy one who was so evil to divide its own soul, as the unicorns claimed (and they would know such things)._

* * *

It had taken Hagrid five years to find the Black Forest, as there were many places other Harry could have been taken by his less than loving relations, more dangerous by far. Hagrid had had to first look into all of those places Harry wasn't to be sure where Harry was.

Hagrid had found from that first day that he would be alone in this mission. Not a word would his forest friends spare him when he was near them, not in greeting or welcome – they seemed to know who he looked for without Hagrid saying it, and what was more, Hagrid thought they knew _where_ too. They only all too clearly disapproved of Hagrid's looking.

So he knew, vaguely, that this meant Harry had been taken into a Forest. There are forests and Forests, and the differences between them were like wizards and muggles; a forest was without magic – tamed by time and the needs of mortals, but a Forest was free.

Not all Forests can be found easily, and there were many more Forests to find than one would simply or easily think. It was a thankless mission the Headmaster had given him, but he would fulfill it for he had promised and Hagrid always kept his promises even though they might be more trouble than they were worth.

He started in the Forbidden Forest, which he knew best and loved like a home.

Aragon, his oldest friend within the forest, who Hagrid had raised from an egg, was blind, but his child spiders could be found anywhere and everywhere.

"Aragon! Ho' do I find Harry Potter?" It was best to be blunt, Hagrid had learnt, or else a being of the Forbidden Forest would talk about anything and everything for hours without getting to the point. A curious thing Hagrid had never mastered nor knew the reason of.

"Hagrid, old friend, had you but come to be sooner I and my children would not be bound to the Word of Mother Blood. The Darkness would seek to hide him even to I who am blind. Seek the centaurs." Hagrid could not get a word more from Aragon, and so he followed only hints from the beginning.

Hagrid was on speaking terms with only four centaurs, who might speak to him because of his giant blood. It was strange that it earned him their favor in the Forbidden Forest, but was reviled by wizards and witches who might find out. Hagrid kept his mother a secret, he did not dare even to think of her beyond the Forbidden Forest – for if the wizards and witches knew (beyond the Headmaster) it would mean something worse than having no wand and being expelled from the one place he had felt belonging in- it would mean death or exile.

So Hagrid always did what he did to help others like him, not quite a magical creature – but not a wizard either. It had earned him a certain place in the Forbidden Forest, and friends he had thought would help him. That they did not, would not, hurt him deeply.

Firenze only stared at him almost helplessly upon seeing him, and would do nothing but look skyward to Mars no matter what Hagrid said or did.

Bane sneered at him until Hagrid had gone away, and Magorian would not meet his eyes at all.

Ronan had smiled, but spoken.

"Not near here, friend Hagrid. But he lives safely within a Forest."

It was not until Hagrid had learned not to look for what he was searching for that he nearly ran into an oak of the Greater Trees of the Black Forest and found more than what he was bargaining for.

"Hail, stranger." A woman that Hagrid knew was not merely a woman in the way a witch was not, stepped in front of the tree boldly – she had a frown on her features and Hagrid knew it was not a good sign.

"I'm no stranger, I'm giant kin. Hagrid." It was a claim Hagrid made quickly least she do something that might end painfully. A small smile twisted her lips. She was smaller in height than Hagrid – but her tree was bigger than him by far more. It would not do to try to intimidate her; she might call a branch down to split his skull.

"Indeed you are, what have you looked for and found?" Hagrid looked at the Black Forest that stood now all around him in every direction that had been empty lands now full of Forest. There was life and magic here, of the oldest sort. It would explain the sight of this dryad and her Greater Tree, for that sort of old magic was wise and kept out of sight of wizards and witches even if they looked for the Forest all their lives they would not get a glimpse.

They had been looking for it, and that wasn't how you found a Forest; when you found a thing it was always in the last place you looked, and magic was that kind of tricky beast.

"Family." Hagrid could admit it, that was what he had been wanting and yearning for – to return with Harry, triumphant – to be welcomed warmly and to help Hogwart's raise Harry into being the greatest of wizards.

"I am Maia, I welcome you Hagrid half-giant, and may you find kin and kith within these trees." Her hand, small and light as it touched his own and with that touch led him – he followed her wordlessly, and would have followed her without asking where they went for as long as she wanted to lead.

Where she led was a cabin that was much like a hut, formed of wood as dark as the shadows that surrounded it, and the vines that grew upon its walls were wild and as untamed as the magic of the Forest.

"Who lives here?" Hagrid asked of the dryad who smiled.

"Someone worth finding, the Lady Grandmother will know better than I what you seek and how to find. She set the spells upon the Forest and within it all know to give her honor. You may stay or go as she wills." Hagrid did not doubt Maia – did not dare. Instead he hoped.

He went forward to knock on her door alone, for Maia had only led him as far as he needed to go to make a choice – the choice in the end to knock was his – and knock Hagrid did.

The door opened easily but it opened on its own, at the fireside sat an old woman with grey silver hair and eyes as black as shadows, they shined warmly. She sat staring at Hagrid as he stooped to enter her home.

"Lady Grandmother?" Hagrid asked, keeping his voice soft so as not to disturb her.

"RubeusHagrid, I knew your mother Fridwulfa, her son Grawp dwells not far. Have you come to see your brother?" Hagrid's eyes went wide with her words. He had so clearly not expected them, and now that the Lady Grandmother had seen his reaction he could not lie about his coming. Not that he had ever intended to lie, but he had a mission, and his word had been given to the Headmaster.

"No, Lady Grandmother, I did not know I had kin…I look for a wizard, a child, he's badly missed." The Lady Grandmother looked within her home, and at first Hagrid did not know why. It became clear when he saw a black haired child at least seven years old come to sit on the floor beside her chair. She ran her fingers though his hair; petting and soothing him like a cat. Some hair was tucked behind double pointed ears.

"There is a Son of Adam that will come here to play with this Strange Child soon. Perhaps you would like to see if he is like the one you look for?" They sat in the dark, and Hagrid's eyes adjusted slowly to seeing them. The Strange Child as she called him, who sat silently at the Lady Grandmother's feet, was a strange sight indeed.

He had clearly webbed fingers and toes, for he wore no shoes, and when his neck tilted to eye Hagrid better in a golden-green gaze, his eyes had changed and his neck had a fold of skin that could not be mistaken to be anything but gills.

"He can't be missed, has a mark on his brow like lightning." A tail lashed angrily in a quick movement against his back, and his eyes were a blue nearly black.

"He's mine, you can't have him." Lady Grandmother chuckled at the Strange Child's words, ruffling his hair. Words that weren't like anyone else speaking, his words were sung out like the chant of a poem, something memorized and unnatural to his nature.

"The Son of Adam does not belong to you, does he?" Her words were wondering, and there was no mistaking that she expected an answer.

"No…but…" Hagrid felt a well of frustration that was not his own, a fear, a longing and loyalty. He realized they came from the Strange Child, who was indeed by now the strangest child Hagrid had ever seen or met. And at Hogwarts he had met many.

"Use your words, Star Child." Lady Grandmother chided, and her child bit his bottom lip as if he had to concentrate on something, on which words.

"I don't want him to take my friend." Lady Grandmother gathered the Strange Child up off the floor, holding him in her lap.

They waited like that, the Lady Grandmother and her Strange Child who watched Hagrid with wary eyes. They did not have long to wait until Hagrid heard the chattering of a child and the snap of a branch and a gasp.

Behind him was a centaur filly, at least eight years old and carrying on her back the boy wizard Hagrid had been looking for with his lighting marked brow.

It was the third who walked in shadows, which made Hagrid step out of the Lady Grandmother's house in a hurry. He would not have his back to something like that. Hagrid had never seen a daemon for himself, but a half-giant knew the feeling of a Dark One – it was a thing passed down in the genes, and there was no forgetting or ignorance such as him for Hagrid.

Hagrid swept his hand out and struck the Dark One into a tree.

"Rojori!" Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was six years old, a wizard, and furious for the sake of a Dark One.

The centaur filly backed quickly away from Hagrid, putting herself between Harry and the half-giant, her eyes were narrowed and worried as she glanced between Hagrid and the Dark One that Harry had called Rojori.

"Are you alright?" Hagrid asked after Harry, keeping himself between the Dark One and Harry and the startled centaur filly. Hagrid couldn't understand why she hadn't seen the Dark One for what he was and been more wary of him – but she was young, and not of the giant blood – perhaps she simply did not know. She was about to, but Hagrid only hoped it would end without bloodshed. This was not the way he had wanted to meet Harry.

"What are you doing? Why?" Harry looked between Hagrid and the Dark One, but his worry was for the Dark One. Hagrid had to wonder had had been done to him that he would worry about a Dark One of all things.

" _Ow_." Rojori rose up from the ground easily, snarling at the sight of Hagrid and wiping blood from his mouth; his teeth sharp and gritted at the half-giant.

"You will stop this now. This is a Meeting Ground, there will be no blood spilt here." The Lady Grandmother came out of her home, her face set into a frown.

"Your pardon, Lady Grandmother, it wasn't my intention to be bled." Rojori spoke in a mocking tone, his golden eyes narrowed upon Hagrid.

"What's going on here? Are you all mad? He's a Dark One!" Hagrid was frustrated and tired and confused, and let it be heard.

"Rojori is my brother's protector. I am Osakis, First Daughter of the Honored Mother Aswan of Fleet-Foot Herd _and_ sister of the Clan Leader Hordi. Rojori lives with us all." The centaur filly stated, and Hagrid noticed that Harry clung to her in the wake of his own confusion.

"I…I don't understand." Hagrid saw the wide eyed look Harry gave him, full of fear. He had never wanted to see that look in any child's eyes when looking at him – least of all Harry Potter.

"That much is clear, why is he here Lady Grandmother?" Rojori asked of her, rolling his shoulders and neck, the snapping pop of bond made Hagrid wish he'd done him more damage – already the Dark One was healed.

"I've been looking for Harry Potter." Hagrid spoke up for him, for Rojori's question had laid a hint of blame upon the Lady Grandmother and he did not want that.

"Who?" Harry Potter himself asked, unknowing of his own name.

"You, you are Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, did you not know?" Hagrid spoke, and realized that it was true the moment the words had left his lips.

"I'm not. I'm Mars." Hagrid remembered Firenze, and wondered what the centaur had done to know all along the name Harry was raised with. It was no wonder no spell had found him, beyond the Forest's magic, Harry did not know his own name, did not know who he was and would be to wizards and witches everywhere.

The six year old caught sight of the Stange-Child, and a brilliant all-engulfing smile lit his features.

"Happy birthday Adios!"

But it would not be.


	15. Bonds of the Son of Elements and the Son of Adam

 

_"Follow him; follow the fool, the half-giant."_

Quirinus Quirrell had thought he once knew the difference between right and wrong. He wasn't nearly so sure of anything now. What was wrong and right, good and bad, light and dark was blurred into shadows of grey.

Grey was where the Voice found him, bound them, and had chained them together There was no freedom for Quirinus, no Quirinus without the Voice, for the Voice had mastered him, and Quirinus lived for his Master's Voice. The Voice wasn't merely a voice, it was power, a spirit, a soul, and Quirinus bowed to it, obeyed it.

He found peace in obeying, in simply doing as told. It might hurt to obey, but the Voice made it hurt worse _not_ to obey. A wracking, withering pain that would haunt him for weeks if he protested, it ate him up, used him up. If Quirinus obeyed, he earned the reward of a night of peace; a night without nightmares, or the nagging, draining, withering powers of his Master.

A part of Quirinus had died the day he had obeyed the Master's voice, and parts of him died every dawn since. With every order he lost bits and pieces of himself, his soul and mind was being eaten up by what was a greater driven spirit than his own and by obeying he was letting it happen.

" _Go where he does_." The Voice urged in a hiss, and Quirinus Quirrell was driven like a puppet to merely obey, setting his sights on the half-giant who had found a Forest.

Following and wanting nothing.

The Black Forest let him in.

* * *

Nagini woke from her sunning rock, for the clouds had gathered and she felt a storm coming. She woke to realize her dreams had not been dreams at all, but a warning like the clouds of a storm. She woke knowing what she had dreamed had come to be in actuality; a reality that would soon become a living nightmare for all who had welcomed her within the Black Forest.

If she did nothing – they would all suffer.

All who had let her find shelter and a home here, for her, and her offspring – she knew this warning in dreams because she was linked still to her Master, for some bonds could not be broken with the death of a body alone. His spirit had found the Black Forest by following a half-giant who had in turned followed Mars, whom Nagini had nursed.

" _Mother, what is wrong_?" Nagini looked to her first child born in the Black Forest, she had named him Nidhogg.

" _Go to your milk-brother; warn him the Dark Lord has followed me here_."

Nagini watched him go, and only hoped he would not be too late.

* * *

Hagrid looked to the Strange-Child, the Star-Child, the boy Harry – no, Mars – had called Adios. They played together, chasing each other in a game like tag and hide-and-seek, wrestling when caught. It was good to see that Harry…Mars, was happy here. Osakis at eight wasn't too proud to play with her brother Mars and the newly-turned seven Adios.

"Don't look so cozy, half-giant. You won't be staying here long, nor taking Mars away." While Hagrid preferred to watch the three, Rojori was clearly keeping an eye on him, and wishing him not well and well away.

"We'll see, won't we?" Hagrid grumbled, uncomfortable by the Dark One's words. Yet it was true his heart wasn't in it, Mars was happy here – and would the Headmaster think that so wrong?

"You can not take Mars without the Star Child." Lady Grandmother stated softly.

"Why do you call the boy that?" Hagrid asked, frowning at the boy who had the quickness of a bird and the sleek grace of a cat. Mars still managed to tackle him and wrestle him into surrender, and when Adios bounced back up and returned those affections, Mars took it as his due diligence.

With Adios's wild black hair and happily shining green eyes, they looked similar, they looked like the brothers they were at heart.

"He slipped from Strange Stars, and fell to this heaven. What he does once, he will do again – one can not help it – and that sort of slipping and sliding has its gifts and gains, and its curse. Mars is well named, for by him Adios will find his way back if ever lost." The Lady Grandmother spoke with such surety and sorrowful serenity Hagrid found his could not doubt her.

"You think it likely he could…slip somewhere, some-when else?" Rojori clearly hadn't considered that possibility, and looked on with a frown of worry. It was then he smelt a stranger, but made the mistake of not thinking much of it – this was the Black Forest, it was magic, and Rojori did not know everyone in it (some he did not wish to meet, and others avoided him). He had become used to living in safety, even with his purpose to protect.

"It was always a risk." The Lady Grandmother shivers, looks skyward and sees no clouds yet she had been cold.

Osakis alone cries out at the sight of a stranger.

Quirinus Quirrell, turbaned and tumbling into the clearing, snatched up Adios – who was soon struggling and lashing out, his fear and rage making itself known in a way only he could do.

"No, let go!" Mars reaches out, but does not get there first.

Osakis had reared up, hitting at his back with her hooves in an unskilled but eager attack. The turban of Quirinus Quirrell slips off his head and what she sees is a face hissing at her a word (" _Crucio_ ") she does not understand – she shrikes at the sight, and screams like she's being murdered from the pain cast upon her.

The Lady Grandmother stands the outrage plain upon her face, as Rojori slips and blurs from sight crossing the distance in a breath. He hisses right back into the face which Osakis had seen; his fingers tight upon Quirinus Quirrell's neck, his nails are bloody.

"This is the last mistake you'll make." Rojori snarls as he tightens his grip.

Adios can not see any of this, for Quirinus has covered his eyes and mouth with his hands. He weeps and breaths in and out in quick building panic that washes over them all like waves.

Hagrid finds himself trying to get to Mars before the boy can be hurt. He's too late.

"Adios!" Mars was running for Quirinus's legs before anyone could stop him, because Mars wanted to stop him, stop this. Quirrell lashed out, kicking the six year old away.

Mars yells out helplessly while Adios did not seem to know what more to do than to struggle wordlessly. Mars can not help but be enraged beyond his fear, feeling Adios's emotions more keenly than his own. It was wrong for Adios to fear, to cry, or to be taken from him like the half-giant Hagrid had wanted to take him.

Adios's blinding pain and rage built too quickly to be extinguished when the Lady Grandmother touches Quirinus Quirrell and his eyes roll up in his head as he collapses.

Rage and fear and pain flickered to lashing life, kindling as flames and fire erupted suddenly and without warning, engulfing the Strange-Child and the man who had grabbed the wrong boy – he died screaming, burning, and paying for a mistake that was not his alone.

The Lady Grandmother could not act against Adios for he would be hurt if she did. She watched and protected those who were helpless against these flames.

Mars saw it – and no one could have made him look away, as he saw his best friend going up in flames with a bad man – and it wasn't _fair_.

Mars only wanted to be _away_ , to go somewhere where no one would hurt him, hurt them, and no one could ever take them away form each other. He wanted this more than he had wanted anything else in his young life.

Mars wished Adios could be happy again. The wish of a little boy is a powerful thing; the wish of an untrained child full of untrained magic in the midst of a Forest full of ancient magic's to answer that wish is much more so.

When the smoke cleared, and the fire burnt itself out, there was no sign or sight to be seen of either Adios or Mars.

The Lady Grandmother touched a still sobbing Osakis, and though the pain that made her mindless and want not to move went away, she had seen what she thought was a funeral pyre. She clutched at the Lady Grandmother, and cried her young heart out.

"What, what do I tell my Mother? My Brother? They, they're dead…" 'I let them die!' was what Osakis did not say though the Lady Grandmother plainly heard and hugged her as Osakis folded her legs so to be as small as she could be, and the Lady Grandmother let her cry, wiping ashes from her hair and skin.

"Shh, hush First Daughter of Fleet Foot, it is not so dire and helpless as you think. They are lost and gone, but not dead…" Lady Grandmother ran her fingers though tangled hair as she tried to bring reason to a scared child.

"The flames ate them, they, they have to have..." Osakis couldn't find the words to finish, and when Lady Grandmother shook her head, she listened.

"They are not the sort to die in phoenix flame…they are gone, lost, elsewhere, but not dead. The dead leave bodies, do you see any bodies but his here?" Osakis looked, when she had not dared to do before, and saw that the Lady Grandmother was right.

"Where did they go?" Lady Grandmother kissed the hair on her head.

"I do not know, yet, I will find out." It was one of the few bargains that the Lady Grandmother made freely. For the promise of an Immortal is a binding.

Hagrid stood silently beside Rojori and could not think of a single thing to say.

" _I come too late for my milk-brother, but my mother's words may still aide_." Nidhogg was black scaled where Nagini had been green, but his narrow head brushed Rojori's foot and made the Dark One look, for only he and the Lady Grandmother would hear his words and understand.

"How so, little snake?" Rojori knelt, and offered Nidhogg his own golden skinned arm to climb, and climb it the snake did, wrapping himself about Rojori's shoulders.

" _My mother knew her master's soul to be split, and knows where the pieces lay. What she knew, she told to me_." Nidhogg offered, and Rojori looked into the snakes eyes and knew he did not lie.

"So tell me, I'll put him to rest." Rojori's smile was a wicked thing, his meaning plainly being to take enjoyment in murdering bits of a soul.

" _I go with you_." It was no offer, but an order, and Rojori did not stifle it as he laughed.

"As you wish..." His amber gaze caught sight of a shadow that stood where it ought not.

"Mother Darkness." Rojori greeted, and the Lady Grandmother turned to regard her, as the Mother of Blood and Shadow stepped from the shadows.

"All our dealing is done, neither of us has won." Mother Darkness declared, and she did not look to Rojori as she spoke. Lady Grandmother nodded her head in agreement with those words.

"Puck-ling, you will summon up all my Dark Ones, we will have a Wild Hunt and go a-seeking for Dark Wizard blood, by dawn's light, there will be no Dark that is not mine." Rojori smiled wicked and wild, and his bow took him from out of their sight as he did as he early did as bid.

"Will that satisfy thee, Lady-Grandmother?" Mother-Darkness kept her gaze low.

"Between us all bargaining is done." The Lady-Grandmother stood to face the Mother of Blood and Shadow with her fiery red hair and blue-on-black eyes, ivory skin and blood red lips smiled at that spoken agreement.

Mother Darkness bowed her head, and shadows took her to where she would will.

"Where is he, where is Harry Potter – Mars?" Hagrid asked softly, not daring to fill all the silence that had filled the Black Forest. Lady-Grandmother's dark eyes regarded him with no warmth, only a resigned acceptance.

"He is where he wills, with Adios." Lady-Grandmother looked skyward, and saw stars falling against the dusk. Her smile was small and worried.

* * *

The Maiden-Traveler of Crossroads and Beyond stooped to pick up a bit of fallen lightening, and found two boys sitting side by side watching silver waves wash on red sands. She touched the shoulder of the wizard who would be a boon companion to the Star Child who would become Son of Elements soon.

"You've lost this." Her voice was soothing and warm, as the waves which danced like fire near their feet. Here was a place where nothing was as it seemed. She found it peaceful and knew without asking that they agreed.

"Where are we?" Mars asked softly, he who had been Harry Potter. He took up the lightning that was still in her palm like silver light, and when he wanted to ware it, Adios wordlessly gave a hair from his own head and Mars took one of his own and braided the two together and wore the silver lightning scar that would become a heirloom so he would remember who and what he was and would be.

"Where you now need to be." Adios held onto Mars's hand and knew it was true.

The Maiden-Traveler offered Adios her hand, Adios took it, and Mars followed.

* * *

"A Wizard Guide: The Study of Alternate Dimensions" (unpublished)

As-Told By, Esther Skygazer

_Navigation has been done by sky and star during sailing for they were thought fixed, it's why one is to make a wish when they fall – least we all be lost._

_Sometimes though, what we find when a star falls is worth all risk._

_So let the stars fall and the heavens heave, for it is the way things should be._

* * *

_**The End**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I figured out what "the end" would be, I didn't want to do it, Adios of course means "farewell, goodbye" and did from the beginning, but I got to liking the Black Forest perhaps a bit too much.
> 
> Thank you Jostanos for reviewing, it helped a lot to know that someone had read it recently.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lighting From Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765115) by [Abby_Ebon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon)




End file.
